Poison
by Jinko Kawaii
Summary: When out training, V met up with his father's advisior that advised him to work with Frieza. This guy poisons V, leaving him so sick and hurt that he can't move. But, the guy read in V's mind that the woman that he wants as his mate might just be able to
1. Default Chapter

Hello all. I'm Gohan's Gal and this is my third Dragon Ball Z fic. You may have read some of my other stories, such as Vegeta's Mate, Stranded and A Saiyan's Daughter and the start of The Chosen Princess that I deleted because it really sucked. This story is set in the three years before the androids come. Ah, yes. Those very famous three years that something blossoms between Vegeta and Bulma. Yes, this is a B/V fanfic. They're my fav. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. This was not my creation. It is 'FUNimation' who made this wicked as show, I think. 

Poison. 

Chapter One.

Vegeta's Pain and Secrets. 

 "Hi, Yamcha!" Bulma squealed as she ran into the arms of her long-time boyfriend. "Whatchya doing here?"

 "Can't I come to see you?" he asked as he retuned the embrace.

 "Not in front of me." Vegeta grunted, walking into the room to get to the kitchen where his lunch was waiting for him.

 "It's my home. I shall do what I want when I want." Bulma snapped.

 "You will _not _talk to me like that, Woman. Do I make myself clear?" he demanded. She simply nodded her head. Vegeta scared the life out of her and not even her boyfriend could help her or at least stand up to her offender, despite his own strength. Vegeta snorted at the cowering couple and made his way to the kitchen.

 "Why do you let him in your house? Aren't you afraid that he'd get you in your sleep of something?" Yamcha asked when Vegeta's footsteps couldn't be heard anymore, knowing that he would be making too much noise when eating his meal to hear them.

 "Dad's working on that now. I asked him to make something to act like a shield for all of our rooms. He agreed and said that he'll waste no time of his wake to make it."

 "Translation, please." Yamcha said. Bulma giggled.

 "It means that he'll work on it every second he's awake."

 "You have to stop putting your words like that. I can't understand anything you say."

 "Fine then. Make me sound dumb."

 "I will." 

 "So, what did you want?"

 "Um, I think you should come over to my place tonight for a surprise." 

 "A surprise?" Bulma asked. For a long time now, she had reason to believe that Yamcha was going to propose to her. "What sort? Good, bad, great, devastating? Life changing?"

 "Um, possibly life changing. I have to go now. I need to train." Yamcha said. He kissed her cheek and walked out of the house. Once out of sight, Bulma started to jump up and down. She was so sure that he was going to. She happily walked into the kitchen only to realise that her worst nightmare was still sitting at the table, despite his empty plate in front of him.

 "Why are you so happy?" 

 "I think Yamcha's going to propose to me." Bulma answered.

 "And that is?" Vegeta asked.

 "It's where the man asks the woman to marry him when he loves the woman very much and wants to spend the rest of his life with her."

 "You mean life mates. Why does the man have to ask?"

 "Its just tradition. Why?"

 "If I'm to live here, I may as well find out about human traditions and this way I know now to warn you that he isn't going to 'propose' to you. When he came in, all I could smell was a woman who was not you. He has decided to take another as his mate which is like the eighth time this past year that I have lived with you."

 "What? You're lying. Yamcha wouldn't do that to me."

 "Oh, but he has. He smells of another so strongly that I'm surprised that even a weak human woman can't smell it."

 "Why are you telling me this?" Bulma asked. She was at the brink of tears. She didn't know if she should believe the mass murderer or not. "Are you lying?"

 "No. I don't lie and I don't joke. The weakling is cheating on you because he probably feels that you are not enough for him so he probably got some fake blond that I always hear you insulting when they are on the other side of that thing that you watch all day."

 "Why are you telling me this?"

 "Well, you will go over to his house tonight and a blond will be sitting at the end of a table that you thought you were going to eat at and then you'll come back here in a horrid mood and I of course won't get anything out of it."

 "What are you getting at?" Bulma asked. Never before had she remembered Vegeta giving her advice about being with Yamcha or anything, for that matter. 

 "The gravity machine's broken again."

 "Oh, (A/N: Not as in 'oh' I mean 'aw'. She's complaining.) Vegeta. Why'd ya have to do it again?"

 "I don't mean it. The blasted thing can't take anything."

 "So? Stop training so hard."

 "And die next year? No. Just fix it."

 "No, Vegeta. I'm sick of doing everything around here with a damn deadline. Go out and train somewhere else."

 "The gravity machine is the only thing that challenges me."

 "Go somewhere else. I almost believed you when you said Yamcha was going to dump me. I can't believe you would do such a thing. Get out before I get mad."

 "Woman, he is going to tell you that. This is the eighth different woman this year. Do you think I would lie about that? I know how much he means to you."

 "You could be lying so you won't be the only lonely, desperate and loveless one around here."

 "I can have any woman I want." 

 "I don't see you with anyone. Or is there really someone there but you're too much of a wimp to tell them?"

 "I don't like anyone and I am certainly not a wimp." Vegeta snapped. He got up and stormed out of the house. Bulma smiled to herself: She had just beaten the Saiyan Prince at the verbal spar that he started. 

 *Meanwhile, Vegeta flew through the air until he got to a mountain range. (A/N: This is the third fic with him going to the mountains. I am also making it so Vegeta is taller than Bulma. His hair is not the reason for that. He's about Goku's height. I hate the fact that he's short. It sucks.) He always trained there while Bulma repaired the gravity machine. Once he got to a clearing, he realised that he wasn't the only one there. 

It was like this person was waiting for him. His facial features reminded Vegeta of a frog. He wore a long black coat that reached the ground, as did his hair that closely resembled Raditz's. The rest of his clothing was black and the only flesh you could see besides his face was his left hand. He smiled an evil smile when he saw Vegeta coming his way.

 "I've waited a long time, Prince Vegeta. I doubt your memory is good enough to remember me, but I lived in your palace. I was your father's advisor, Gaia." He said.

 "Yes. I do remember you. You recommend that my father didn't listen to what some of the Saiyans were saying about Frieza. How did you survive?"

 "I was on the ship with Frieza. We had been planning your filthy kind's demise for months before he actually took the time to kill you grimy monkeys. He did a bad job, though. I had originally planned it so all of the Saiyan race would die. Instead of killing them all, he was killed by one."

 "You little runt." Vegeta snarled. He grabbed at his throat, getting it in his hand and started to squeeze the life out of him. "I'll teach you. You killed my father, everyone in my race and let me to live under the rule Frieza." He punched him away with his other hand and watched as the toad was sent into the closest mountaintop. Before he knew it, the frog had flown back and had started an attack on Vegeta. First with a clear shot to his face and then trip him over by kicking him in the knees. Vegeta toppled back and stared at his attacker. 

 "Don't look so surprised, prince. Frieza trained me, himself. But, I know a trick that Frieza will never be able to do." He said. He bent down to the fallen Vegeta and put his bare hand to his chest. Gaia started to glow a dark shade of red and then his hand turned transparent and went through Vegeta's chest as Vegeta shrieked in pain. Then the hand turned opaque again when it was still in his chest and then glowed green as Vegeta felt something rush through his chest and the rest of his body. Gaia pulled his hand back out and watched as Vegeta squirmed on the ground, trying to escape the pain that he felt. And then he started to laugh.

 "What's so funny?" Vegeta demanded once he could get words in his mouth. 

 "You've lasted longer then any other idiot I've poisoned. Either you die of pain or you die a slow and painful death. Looks to me like you're going for option two. I myself would prefer one. It hurts a lot less. You see, now moving for you will feel like being killed over and over again. I don't know if I should feel sorry for you or not. And there is no known cure for it, either. You will die slowly and you won't be able to do anything about it. It seems that you won't become a Super Saiyan that you've been planning to do." He said as he placed his left hand on Vegeta's head, making it go clear again and going through it. The Saiyan Prince screeched in pain as Gaia used his powers to read Vegeta's mind. After some time, Vegeta gave in and fell unconscious. Gaia chuckled and pulled his hand back away from his head. "It's too bad. That pretty woman won't want to be with you now." He said quietly. "Poor Vegeta. He's never going to become a Super Saiyan or take that woman as his mate." 

 *Back at Capsule Corp, (before Vegeta's attack.) Bulma was making wedding arrangements with Chi-Chi and Goku.

 "Are you sure Yamcha's going to ask you? I mean Vegeta's right. There is always a different woman's scent on him whenever he sees you." Goku said. 

 "And you never told me?" Bulma screeched.

 "Vegeta told me not to. He said that you should find out on your own and that your love life is yours and we are not to pry inside it."

 "You listened to him?"

 "He is the prince of my race."

 "So? You should have told me."

 "Well, I do as I'm told. Is Vegeta training by any chance?"

 "Yes." Bulma said.

 "Why?" Chi-Chi asked.

 "He's going all out. I'm surprised he isn't a Super Saiyan yet at that level. Is he training with anyone?"

 "I don't think so, why?" Bulma said.

 "His ki just dropped. He's as weak as Yamcha now. Something's wrong. He never lowers his ki that far down. The last time it was that low, he was unconscious." Goku informed them. 

 "Go find him, Goku." Bulma said. 

 "Why?" Chi-Chi asked.

 "Because. He could be hurt or in danger or something. Please, Goku."

 "Okay. I'll go find him." Goku said. He put his fingers to his forehead and then disappeared. He re-appeared to see a frog like man standing over Vegeta with his hand through his head. He then pulled it out and chucked.

"It's too bad. That pretty woman won't want to be with you now." He said. "Poor Vegeta. He's never going to become a Super Saiyan or take that woman as his mate."

 "What woman?" Goku asked.

 "You must be Kakarot. You were loathed in Vegeta's thoughts. He really hates you. It's because you're the Saiyan he always wanted to be. Strong, so close to a certain blue-haired beauty- as he thought- and a father. The three things he wants to be at the moment. The name's Gaia. I just poisoned Vegeta here. He won't be waking up anytime soon. I'd kill him, but he'll suffer immense pain now everytime he tries to move or just by lying down. I don't know what'll cause it though, be it the poison or the fact that he won't be able to fulfil any of his dreams. There is no treatment for it, so don't waste your time working for one. The woman that he wants to take as his mate seemed smart. She might be able to find something. Call me if you want to know any more of the forceful prince's deepest dark secrets. Bye." He chuckled as he flew off. Goku would have followed him if it weren't for the rise in Vegeta's ki. He knelt down to look at him properly. He still was unconscious but he was gaining control over it. 

 "So you're already in love with her. That's why you told her about Yamcha this morning." Goku muttered as he picked him up and slung him over his shoulder and flew back to Capsule Corp. where a devastated Bulma waited. 

 "Oh my god. What the hell happened to him, Goku?" Bulma asked Goku when he finally arrived. 

 "He's been poisoned by an incurable poison. The guy who said he did it said that there was no treatment for it and that he would feel pain just by lying down. He also read his mind. But I don't exactly think he'd like it if I told you what I was told. But he did say that you seemed smart, Bulma, and could probably come up with a toxin." Goku said. 

 "Okay, get him upstairs to the medical wing." Goku did as he was told and rushed the unconscious prince to a white room that had two white beds and many needles, toxins and other medical equipment. Goku put Vegeta down on the closest bed. Chi-Chi put a thin blanket over him while Bulma hooked him up for testing to find out what he had been poisoned with.

 "What else did that guy say, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked. 

 "He said that he won't be waking up anytime soon and that his name was Gaia and that I should call him if I wanted to know anymore secrets that lie hidden in Vegeta. I feel so sorry for him. His thoughts were things that most men would want."

 "What? Ten women, to be the strongest alive and very rich?" Chi-Chi joked.

 "No. He had really sincere thoughts. Gaia told me so."

 "Then what were they?" Bulma asked as she took a sample of his blood but only watched as the combination of his blood and the poison bubbled and exploded in the syringe. 

 "Ow, that oughta hurt." Chi-Chi said. "So, what were his thoughts?"

 "Um, to be a Super Saiyan, a father and I can't tell you the other one for his sake."

 "Vegeta wants to become a daddy?" Bulma asked as she glanced down at Vegeta. 

 "Yeah, but he's never going to get it now." Came a voice from behind them. They all turned to see a tall man in a black coat with a frog-like face and long black hair.

 "What are you doing here?" Goku demanded.

 "You called me and I wanted to check up on my little victim." He said. "Ladies, my name is Gaia. I did this to Prince Vegeta. I'd do the same to you, Kakarot, but from what I read in Vegeta's mind, you'd kill me before I could try. I'll never finish Frieza's wish. Oh well." 

 "How could you do this?" Bulma asked.

 "Um, quite easily. I just stuck my hands into Vegeta's chest, poisoned him and then watched him writhe in pain. Then I read his thoughts. Some very good ones, though. A Super Saiyan, father and someone's mate. He'll never be able to do it now, though. Just lifting his arm will hurt enough, let alone take one as his mate."

 "He wouldn't ask her in the first place." Goku said. "If she rejected him, which she probably will, then the rejection would hurt his pride and that's the most important thing to him."

 "Oh, no. This woman is worth so much more."

 "Which woman?" Chi-Chi asked.

 "Who's Vegeta in love with?" Bulma asked, both of them eager to do some good gossipping. "Do we know her?"

 "No." Goku said. 

 "You're not going to tell them, are you?" Gaia asked.

 "No. It'll be a blow to his pride and he'd try to kill himself."

 "What's the big problem?"

 "Vegeta can be a nice guy when he wants to be. Why'd you have to do this? He wanted the best things in life and now he can't do any of them." Goku asked. He was worried about Vegeta, but he was even more worried about the existence of Trunks. 'Did this happen in the future?' he thought.

 "I am fulfilling Frieza's wishes. He wanted all of the filthy slime that is Saiyans dead. That's why I went against King Vegeta, even though I was his advisor."

 "You planned to kill my father?" Goku asked, now angry. Sure he was mad for what the toad had done to Vegeta, but now he knows that he also helped kill his own father that he didn't even know. "If you were smart, you'd leave this house before I personally make you." He growled in a way that made even Chi-Chi afraid.

 "Okay, settle down. I'll leave. I'll just wish you guys all the luck. Vegeta's close to consciousness. He's awake. He's just decided to listen to me some more."

 "How do you know that?" Bulma asked. 

 "Once I've poisoned someone and then read their mind, I can read them at anytime, no matter the distance and can feel his emotions and his grip on reality. Good morning Prince and no, I wouldn't try to move if I were you. You'd hurt too much. Just say my name to call me and I'll come. Bye." Gaia said as he jumped out of the window he arrived in. Everyone's attention wavered between Gaia and Vegeta, not sure if Gaia was telling the truth about Vegeta being awake. Then their thoughts were confirmed when they heard Vegeta groan as he tried to sit up.

 "Vegeta, you're awake." Bulma screeched as she hugged him. She got off him and then pushed him back down on the bed by his shoulders. "No. You are not going to move a single inch until I find out a way to heal you." 

 "Woman,"

 "No. Don't you dare 'woman' me. This is all my fault so I'm going to fix it by creating an antidote after mine and Yamcha's wedding."

 "I told you, he has been with eight others during this year. Why the hell do I feel like I'm dying all over again?" Vegeta asked. 

 "It's the poison setting in. Chi, can you go get my dad? He'll have to help out on this one." Bulma said. She got another needle and tried to take more of Vegeta's blood. Once again, the mixture of the Saiyan's blood and poison blew up the needle.

 "That's what's happening in my body?" Vegeta asked. Bulma nodded her head in agreement. He turned his head on the pillow so he was staring up at the ceiling. "No wonder I feel like hell." He groaned. 

 "This is all my fault." Bulma said sadly.

 "You're damn right it is."

 "I should have fixed up the gravity machine. I shouldn't have told you to go away. I'm sorry." 

 "You should be." 

 "She's trying to apologise, you dolt." Goku groaned. "Now stop talking and listen to her."

 "I feel so bad, please forgive me, Vegeta. I'm so sorry. I'll do everything I can to find an antidote. I do want you to experience all those things that you wish to see and do." Bulma said, now in tears. "I'm sorry. No one should have to miss out on doing and being those things."

 "What things? All I want to be is a Super Saiyan and be the strongest in the universe. Everyone should miss out on that but me." Vegeta said. 

 "The frog that did this to you said that you wanted to be a father and take a specific unknown to us person as your mate. He told Goku who that someone is." Bulma said. Vegeta paled and looked over to Goku who was grinning a wide grin. "Who is she?"

 "I do not know myself. I don't feel for any woman."

 "Sure, that was in your mind. He said that your pride isn't worth as much to you as this woman. He also said that you'd take her as your mate, meaning that you must love her." Goku said. He was standing behind Bulma and nodded his head at her so Vegeta could see whom he was talking about.

 "No, no. I don't. And I wouldn't take that woman as my mate. No way." Vegeta said. 

 "What are you going on about? How do you know who Goku is talking about?" Bulma asked. 

 "Do you know?" 

 "No. Nobody has told me."

 "I got him, Bulma." Chi-Chi said as she ran into the room with Dr. Briefs. 

 "What's the big emergency?" he asked, as Chi-Chi had not yet informed him on Vegeta's current state.

 "Vegeta's been poisoned and I have no idea what with. The guy who did it said there was no cure for it. I feel so bad. It's all my fault." Bulma said as she started to cry again.

 "Don't start that again." Vegeta groaned. "I'm already in enough pain." 

 "Sorry." Bulma apologised. 

 "How do you feel, Vegeta?" Dr. Briefs asked.

 "Moving hurts. I can't blink without hurting myself and I feel like I'm going to die any second now." Vegeta said.

 "Well, that's something new. I've never heard of a poison that bad."

 "Now you have. Why the hell did he have to tell Kakarot my thoughts? Now he knows who I want as my mate." 

 "So you do like her!" Goku yelled at his discovery before Vegeta could've corrected his mistake. 

 "Well, ah. Big deal if I do. It's my life." Vegeta grunted. 

 "Depends on who she is." Chi-Chi snapped, clearly annoyed at the men who won't tell her anything.

 "I'll tell you when we get home." Goku whispered to Chi-Chi.

 "No you will not." Vegeta snapped. His heightened hearing heard it. 

 "Sorry, Vegeta. You're paralysed and can't stop me." 

 "She'll tell her." 

 "That means that I know her." Chi-Chi exclaimed and then looked over to Bulma, who was sitting by Vegeta in front of the married couple. She gaped. "It can't be, can it?" she asked, nodding her head at the woman in front of her that was too busy concentrating on the worried expression printed on Vegeta's face. It was the first time she had ever seen him worried and she was wondering why he was so vexed. Goku nodded his head at Chi-Chi's question.

 "Great. There goes my pride and honour." Vegeta complained. Meanwhile, Dr. Briefs just stood there completely confused. 

 "Well, that was interesting. How about I take some of your blood, my boy, so I can analyse it." He said. Vegeta extended out his arm, causing much pain and watched as the doctor took his blood. The needle started to shake and then broke. "That isn't too promising." Dr. Briefs said. (A/N: Name would be good. Dr. Briefs is really boring.) 

 "The same thing happened to me." Bulma said. "But the problem isn't an antidote at the moment. How is he going to eat and bath and all that sort of stuff because I am definitely not on bed pan duty." 

 "And I am definitely not peeing in a pan or have you poking around there everyday." Vegeta snapped. Goku laughed. "You wouldn't either."

 "I know. So how is that going to work?" Goku asked.

 "And I am not bathing him" Bulma said. 

 "You're damn right, you're not." Vegeta said in agreement. Goku made his way to Vegeta and whispered something in his ear. "Kakarot! You're lucky frog-face did this to me. I'd kill you if I wasn't in so much pain!" Vegeta snarled as he tried to grab at the laughing Goku. 

 "Vegeta! You settle down right this instate before you die from pain!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta winced as she helped him get into bed properly again. "See, if you hadn't have gone on a rampage, then you wouldn't have caused yourself any pain."

 "Goku, what did you tell him?" Chi-Chi asked her husband when he returned to her side.

 "I just said that he would've liked the idea." Goku laughed so Bulma couldn't hear.

 "I thought you were supposed to be the innocent one." 

 "I still am, but I have to have fun sometimes." 

 "Screw you, Kakarot." Vegeta snarled. 

 "Goku, you shouldn't have said anything to get Vegeta angry. You know that he can't move and he'd be tempted to kill you if you said anything to offend him." Bulma said.

 "It wasn't offensive to him." Chi-Chi said. 

 "Then why would he get angry?"

 "He's always angry." 

 "I am not." Vegeta snapped.

 "Yes you are." Goku said. 

 "Shut up, Kakarot."

 "But it's the truth." 

 "I am lying in a bed with about fifteen needles on the table next to it. If you do not wish for them to be in your butt, then shut up." Vegeta said. Goku paled as his fear of needles (A/N: It's true! It's true! He is afraid of them. Vegeta found out when they were on Namek and he was trying to get Goku into the regen tank.) Overran his want to tease. 

 "Vegeta, it'd hurt you to reach them to throw them." Bulma pointed out.

 "I hate Gaia. First he locks me in my room for days on end when my father would go away and he was in charge, then he helps plan his death and now he does this." Vegeta groaned. 

 "It was so much fun locking you in your room, Prince Vegeta." Came a voice by the window.

That's chapter 1. Okay, it's the longest chapter I've ever written. I've had this idea stored up in my little head for at least forever. Please review. The weirdest thing in the world happened. This author, Faith In A Bad Guy, reviewed my story, Vegeta's Mate and the other day my sister and I were looking for great stories and we found a story by Faith In A Bad Guy and it ruled. I can't believe that such a great author would review _my_ story. ^_^ * Clap clap for me! *


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, I left you guys with a guy talking to Vegeta. Who it is, is guessable. (Yes, that is a word.) Yep, it is Gaia. If anyone watches Yu-Gi-Oh, you'd realise that that's the name of one of his cards. It's called Gaia The Fierce Knight, Gaia The Dragon Champion, Gaia Power and I think that's all. I am not a big fan; instead I have a magazine that my mum got me for my birthday that has everything in it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or Gaia from Yu-Gi-Oh. I just watch the shows.

Poison.

Chapter Two. 

 "I hate Gaia. First he locks me in my room for days on end when my father would go away and he was in charge, then he helps plan his death and now he does this." Vegeta groaned. 

 "It was so much fun locking you in your room, Prince Vegeta." Came a voice by the window.

 "Would you just leave us alone?" Goku whined. 

 "Vegeta's the one that said my name, just as I was about to read another. Oh well. What do you want now?" Gaia asked.

 "Why the hell did you do this to me? What did I ever do to you?" Vegeta asked. 

 "Frieza said that if I stayed with him then I'd live."

 "Frieza is dead. You don't have to live by his rule anymore." Goku said. 

 "Yeah, he did a great job at living." Bulma laughed, only to have her neck grabbed by the frog. Chi-Chi squealed and hid behind Goku while he powered up. Dr. Briefs stood up from the chair he was sitting on in shock and Vegeta could only watch as Bulma kicked away at Gaia. Goku started to move towards Gaia before he dropped Bulma on the floor and then disappeared. 

 "You shouldn't have said that, Bulma. It could get you killed." Rang his voice in everyone's ears. Bulma sat up and rubbed her reddened throat. She coughed a little and then looked up at her friend who was lowering his ki. 

 "Bulma, your mouth is going to get you into a lot of trouble." Dr. Briefs said as he helped his little girl from the ground.

 "Ow, that hurt." Bulma groaned. "Now I know why you hate him so." She said as she stood next to Vegeta. 

 "I could have warned you about that. He never took cheekiness too kindly." He said.

 "I guessed as much. Why didn't you warn me?"

 "Why would I help y…" Vegeta started before a wave of pain hit him in the chest. He grabbed at the pain and started to shake uncontrollably. 

 "Vegeta!" Bulma screamed. She put her hand on his shoulder, only to have it shaken off and feel Goku pull her backwards away from Vegeta. After some time, Vegeta passed out from pain. Bulma ran over to him again and saw that he was out of it and looked like he wouldn't be waking up for a long time. "Poor Vegeta," she said quietly. "Dad, do you think you could make something to take the pain away for some time?"

 "I'll try, but I don't know how I could make something. We don't have a sample of his blood." Dr. Briefs said.

 "Goku, I think you'll be needed for this." Bulma said. She grabbed another needle and Goku sluggishly made his way over to her. "I'm not going to stick it in you, baby. The blood blows up and I thought if you had your hand over it to stop the glass from breaking, we could get a sample."

 "Oh, okay." Goku said, visibly happier. 

 "I'll put the needle in and you will have to draw the blood from him and then cover the needle up as good as you can. We don't want to waste anymore blood of his." Bulma said. She inserted the syringe into the top of Vegeta's arm and Goku took some blood and then used both of his hands to cover it as he felt it shake in his fist. "Now, you need to slowly take the needle out of his arm and then take it to dad's lab and then put it somewhere that won't break. Try an evaporating dish. You go show him, dad." Bulma said. 

Sure enough, they both did as she said and it worked. When Goku and Dr. Briefs got down to the lab, they found an evaporating dish and emptied the needle into it. The blood still bubbled and burst while there and then Dr. Briefs started to analyse it. 

 "What are you doing?" Goku asked.

 "Oh, now I have to find something that'd stop the bubbling. It's like making a soft drink go flat."

 "Oh, I get it. Why are you working on a computer then? Why aren't you trying things on it?"

 "Because we only have a little bit of blood and it seemed like Bulma had already taken some out before I got there. We don't want to drain Vegeta of his blood. Look at this." He said, pointing to the computer screen. He had looked up all the cases of people who had been poisoned with something like it. "It looks like our Froggy little friend had fun with his powers. Sixteen people have died of a poison that started at their chest. It says that the blood burst like Vegeta's did. They haven't even looked further into it. What idiots!" 

 "There's no need to get angry. They obviously haven't bothered because they haven't been able to get a sample of their blood."

 "Maybe you're right. This guy is so demanding. First all the training equipment, now an antidote to an unknown poison. I just hate being a scientist." 

 "That's where I'm glad to be slightly dimmer than your average person." Goku laughed. "I should go back to Chi-Chi and Bulma and see if Vegeta's having another spas attack." 

 "Hm, bye." 

 "C-ya." Goku said, leaving the lab. He walked out to see Bunny coming back from her everyday shopping. She got her maids to bring in all her groceries and then rushed into the kitchen, worrying that she was late to start on Vegeta's lunch. 

 "Hi, Goku. What brings you here, and why didn't I see Vegeta-chan training in the gravity machine?" she asked.

 "Oh, Vegeta has been poisoned so now he's asleep in the medical wing where Bulma is looking after him. Dr. Briefs is working on an antidote now." Goku said as he started to walk up the stairs. "Um, when will lunch be ready?"

 "Vegeta has been poisoned? Who would do such a thing to _my_ Vegeta-chan?" she screeched as she ran past Goku up the stairs and up to the medical wing where she saw Bulma sitting on a chair next to Vegeta who was unconscious in a bed. Chi-Chi was sitting under the window that Gaia arrived in. "Oh, my! What happened to Vegeta-chan?"

 "Uh, mum. Vegeta's very sick at the moment. He needs to rest." Bulma said.

 "Not without his lunch. Wake him up."

 "He's unconscious, mum. We can't."

 "What? I can't even feed _my_ Vegeta-chan anymore?" Bunny cried. 

 "Vegeta needs his sleep, okay. Go make lunch and we'll give it to him once he wakes up. Just make something that won't be too hard to eat."

 "I'll make him some soup. That always helped you when you were sick." She said as she left the room. 

 "She's depressed." Chi-Chi said looking out the window.

 "Yeah. I didn't think she'd take it like that." Bulma said. "He better get well before mum goes insane." Goku nodded his head and walked over to Chi-Chi.

 "Did you get the blood right?" Chi-Chi asked Goku.

 "Yes. Dr. Briefs is doing something now. I'm not too sure what, but he knows what he's doing." Goku said. 

*30 minutes later*   

 "Wow, that was great, mum." Bulma said as she put her soup bowl into the dishwasher. 

 "Yeah, it was great soup, probably the best." Goku said, giving Bulma his mixing bowl that he ate from to wash. He also handed her Chi-Chi's bowl. "You wanna see if Vegeta's gotten any better?"

 "I guess so." Bulma said. She made her way up to the medical wing to see Vegeta lying in bed with his eyes open and looking up at the ceiling. "You're awake."

 "Yeah. What happened?" Vegeta asked.

 "You had a fit, I guess. You passed out from the pain." 

 "That has to be the weakest thing I've ever done." 

 "No, it isn't. It looked painful. That frog shouldn't have done this to you. I should have fixed the gravity machine."

 "Your talking is annoying me. Where's my lunch?"

 "I thought you would have changed after getting poisoned, but you're still a stubborn jerk. I bet you're killing yourself over the fact that you won't be able to train ever again. You're just lucky dad's finally got a sample of your blood to do some tests on." Bulma snapped. "My mother is so worried about you, for some unknown reason, and made you a lot of soup because she thinks that when eating soup, you feel a lot better. I don't know why she cares for you so! You should just die!" she cried, running out of the medical wing, leaving a very baffled Vegeta behind to stare. She ran into the kitchen where everyone was still talking.

 "Hey, Bulma. What's wrong?" Goku asked.

 "Vegeta, of course. The jerk just wants his lunch and that's all. Mum, why the hell do you give a damn about him, anyway?" 

 "Well, he isn't that bad, y'know." Bunny answered. 

 "Yes he is. He deserved the mouthful I gave him. He just sat there staring at the roof telling me that my talking was annoying and that he wanted his lunch. You'd think that he'd change his look on life. For all he knows, he could be dead in five minutes." Bulma screeched, earning a wail from Bunny. "Lets just face it. He's either killed by this poison or killed by the androids. Either way, he doesn't help."

 "Bulma, Vegeta's just in a lot of pain and has been through a lot. I'll go talk to him." Goku said, leaving the kitchen and making his way up to the medical wing. 

 "Go away, Kakarot." Vegeta groaned when Goku entered the room. 

 "Vegeta, why did you say that to Bulma?" Goku asked as he sat in the chair that Bulma had sat in earlier. "Bulma's really angry at you now and I know that you don't want that." 

 "Who cares about what I want?" 

 "We all do. Y'know, Bulma was right. You should look at life differently. You don't know if you're going to die in the next five minutes or if Bulma will come up with an antidote."

 "Who cares if she gets that damn antidote? I'm supposed to be killed by the damn androids, why not by a poison? It's not like I turned into a Super Saiyan or got her as my mate."

 "Bulma probably will get the antidote. But if she doesn't, then I advise you to do all the things that you've always wanted to before this poison gets to you so badly that you can't move."

 "It'd be a hell of a lot easier if you would just kill me. It's not like the woman would care. She hates me."

 "Just because she's angry at you doesn't mean that you should die."

 "But it'd be easier. I wouldn't have to go through this pain or get her angry and then I'd be dead with my father and the rest of the Saiyan race."

 "I'm not going to kill you just because Bulma hates you at the moment." Goku said. He looked over to Vegeta who was looking up at the roof like he was studying it. His face had a trace of redness on it from the affects the poison had on him.

 "It's getting cold." Vegeta said slowly. Goku looked closer at him and saw that he was shaking slightly. "Aren't you cold, Kakarot?"

 "Uh, no." Goku said. He walked over to a cupboard and brought out a spare blanket and put it on Vegeta, whose shivering got more intense. "Ah, Bulma! You should come and see this!" he called out. He looked back at Vegeta to see his brow covered in beads of sweat. It seemed as if the warmer his body got, the colder his mind got. Then he heard the footsteps of everyone running up the staircase. "Everyone's coming, Vegeta."

 "Why aren't you cold? I can't get warm." He said quietly as his shivering continued and worsened. 

 "Bulma! Hurry up!" Goku yelled. Bulma was first through the door and stop dead in her path. She looked over to Vegeta and saw the redness of his face and how badly he was shaking. 

 "What happened, Goku?" she asked, finally able to talk. 

 "We were talking and he just suddenly asked me if I was cold. He started shivering so I put another blanket on him."

 "Okay, um, what am I supposed to do? I've never treated anyone who's poisoned before."

 "Neither have we. He's said that he couldn't get warm."

 "Vegeta, are you still cold?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded his head. 

 "I'll get you some of my soup, then." Bunny said like a true blonde. (A/N: I have nothing against blondes. ^_^;)

 "No, mum. Vegeta wouldn't be able to eat it." Bulma said.

 "Oh," Bunny said. She actually opened her eyes and stared down at the ground. "I guess Vegeta is really sick, huh?"

 "Yes, he is."

 "No I'm not." Vegeta barely said. 

 "Yes you are. It's warm and you are very cold."

 "You're not the first person to tell me that." 

 "I can imagine." Chi-Chi mumbled. 

 "Chi-Chi! Don't say that about Vegeta!" Bunny yelled. "At least he's able to talk now."

 "You could be getting over this stage of pain." Bulma said. "And you're not shivering as much now." Vegeta's shivering had slowed down and had noticed the change in the temperature. He was feeling warmer and didn't feel any pain. "You ready for your lunch now?"

 "What sort of question was that?" Vegeta groaned. "I'm a Saiyan. Of course I want food." Bunny jumped up and down, clapping her hands in joy for Vegeta and then ran out of the medical wing.

 "She's happy." Goku said. 

Vegeta tried to sit up so he could eat the soup properly, but the pain stopped him when he only just got his head off the pillow.  

"This is starting to get annoying." He groaned. Bulma supported his back and pushed him forward so he was sitting upright. "I didn't need that." he snapped.

 "Yes you did. You're still sick and hurt a lot. You need all the help you can get." Bulma told him. He grunted in his response and tried to balance his weight evenly so he wouldn't topple. "Just wait until mum gets back. She'll probably want to feed you the soup as if you're a little baby." Bulma giggled. 

 "No she's not. I'd rather die."

 "I tried telling her that once. She said that motherly instinct comes first and that I should let her to stop her from worrying."

 "I'm not her offspring, so she won't feel any 'motherly instincts'."

 "She feels for you like you're her son."

 "I don't care. She is not shoving a spoon in my mouth and making me swallow it. That's what you do to babies."

 "Vegeta-chan! Just wait 'til you try my magnificent soup!" Bunny called from the stairs as she ran back up them. "I made heaps so you won't get hungry when you have another fit!" Vegeta grunted again that sounded more like a whimper and rolled his eyes. Bunny ran through the door with a mixing bowl of hot tomato soup. "I know you're going to love it! Now, open up." She said, getting a spoonful of soup and putting it up to his mouth. He kept his lips shut tight. "Oh, come on, Vegeta-chan. Just open your mouth and eat it."

 "Mum, Vegeta can feed himself." Bulma said, trying to stop the giggles that were just dying to come out. 

 "Yes, I am quite capable of feeding myself." Vegeta agreed.

 "No. You'll hurt you arm if you have to pull it up to your face. And what would happen if you were to have another shaking fit? You'd spill the hot soup all over yourself. Open up!"

 "No. I can…" Vegeta started. Bunny shoved the spoon in his mouth as soon as she saw him open it. Bulma cracked up laughing, along with Chi-Chi and Goku.

 "Good, Vegeta. Now, let go of the spoon. Come on." Bunny said when she realised Vegeta had bitten down on the spoon and wasn't letting go of it. "Come on, Veggie-chan let go of the spoon."

 "Mum, if you want a dog, we'll get you one later. Just don't treat Vegeta as a one!" Bulma said. 

 "Tell him to let go of the spoon."

 "I have no control of him whatsoever." 

 "Goku, can you tell him to let go?"

 "I'm sorry, but Vegeta has a good reason to not let go." Goku said. Vegeta nodded his head and then pulled Bunny's hand off the spoon and then pulled it from his mouth.

 "I can feed myself. I am not a child that does not know any better." Vegeta said. 

 "Fine then. Take me away from my motherly instincts. I think of you as a son, but I'll have to wait until Bulma can get married and then have a child." Bunny said, trying to persuade Vegeta to let her feed him.

 "Yamcha! I have to cancel my date with Yamcha so we can look after you!" Bulma screeched.

 "No you don't. You go get 'proposed' to. I'll be fine. It's not like I want you around, using me as Frieza used that freak Guldo. (A/N: That's the little green dude from the Ginyu Force that could stop time when he held his breath.) Frieza's the reason why he could have such powers. He was a guinea pig."

 "Oh, thankyou, Vegeta." Bulma said as she ran up to him to hug him. The force made him fall back in pain. "Sorry." Bulma said as she helped him back up.

*~ 3 hours later ~*

 "Hi, babe!" Yamcha said as Bulma answered the door in her slinky black dress. He dress revealed her back and went down to her mid thighs. Her hair was pulled in a tight ponytail. "Wow, you're looking great." 

 "Thankyou, Yamcha. I need to go get my purse and say bye to everyone, kay? Why don't you come in?" she asked and ran up the staircase up to the medical wing once Yamcha nodded to her in consent. Yamcha walked into the kitchen and waited for Bulma to come back downstairs. 

 "Wow, Bulma. That looks great." Chi-Chi said. "I wish you the best of luck. What will you say if he asks you?"

 "Yes, of course. Do you smell any other woman on Yamcha, Vegeta?" Bulma teased. Vegeta smirked and simply answered with a yes. She gaped at Vegeta and then walked back downstairs to Yamcha.

 "You all set to go?" he asked.

 "Yes. Lets go." Bulma said. He wrapped an arm around her waist and walked out of the house to his car. They got in and Bulma noticed that it did smell like female's perfume.

After a three-minute drive, they arrived at Yamcha's fairly small apartment. He opened the door and Bulma walked around. Candles were lit everywhere. There was a large table in the middle of the kitchen with red wine and chicken schnitzel. Bulma could here the television on in the lounge room.

 "Yamcha?" came a female voice from the lounge room. "Is that you?"

 "Yeah, babe. I want you to meet someone." He answered, much to Bulma's confusion. She stepped away from Yamcha's arm that was around her shoulders and then stared at the scantly clad blonde woman approaching her and Yamcha.

 "What's going on? Is she your sister?" Bulma asked slowly as things started to process in her mind.

 "Ah, no, honey. I'm Nat. I'm Yamcha's girlfriend. I seem to like those who are currently taken. I love watching the face of their girlfriends when they're finally faced." The blonde laughed. Bulma stared at Yamcha, tears brimming in her eyes. 

 "Yamcha, how could you do this to me? I let you use my money, stay at my house and eat my food! This is how you repay me?" Bulma screeched, now more angry then sad. "Vegeta was right. You are low. He said that you have been with eight other women this year, already. I should have listened to him. Goodbye, Yamcha. I hope we never see each other ever again." She yelled as she left the tiny apartment. 

As she walked home, the sky clouded over and it started to rain. Bulma ran faster and then it hit her. Yamcha, her long time love, dumped her for a 'fake blonde'. She never thought that it would end like that. She hoped that something else would have happened, but not him cheating on her. Her running became faster until she got to her house and ran in as fast as she could. She was glad that it was raining because she had been crying the whole way and didn't want to tell anyone about Yamcha. She ran in though the front door and sat in front of the door once it was closed.

 "Bulma! What happened?" Bunny screeched as she saw her daughter sitting by the front door. Bulma quickly looked up at her startled mother and faked a smile.

 "Nothing, mum. Yamcha's car broke down and we got drenched and decided that I should go home." 

 "Oh, you should go and get changed before you catch a cold. I'll make you some hot chocolate." 

 "You're right. Thanks." Bulma said. She got up off the floor and slowly walked upstairs. 

 "Bulma. What are you doing back so soon?" Chi-Chi asked. "Did something happen? Was Goku and Vegeta right?"

 "Um, I, yeah. Yamcha was with another." Bulma said quietly. Chi-Chi walked over to her and hugged her when she heard little sobs coming from Bulma. 

 "I'm sorry. He shouldn't have been so stupid. You were great to him. He is really stupid to let you go."

 "Bulma?" Goku asked from inside Vegeta's new room, the medical room. He walked out of the room into the hall. "What's up?"

 "Yamcha dumped her." Chi-Chi said quietly.

 "Oh no." 

 "I told you!" Vegeta called from inside the room. 

 "Vegeta, you fool. Shut up! Bulma's in a lot of pain right now and she doesn't need any 'I told you so's." Goku yelled.

 "He seems fine." Bulma said, trying not to keep everyone depressed.

 "He's been like that for the past five minutes."

 "Why?"

 "Your mother gave him thirteen painkillers. I think painkillers and Saiyans don't mix." Chi-Chi said.

 "Oh my god." Bulma said. She ran into the room and saw Vegeta lying on the bed with his arms outstretched into the air. He was making shapes with his fingers and was staring intently at them. "Vegeta, are you okay?"

 "Oh, it's you. You're very pretty. Am I Vegeta? I don't know. If I am, then I couldn't be any better. I could be out of this bed, but Kakarot said that Bulma wouldn't like it. Are you Bulma? Something in my head says that you are. You're very pretty. Have I told you that already?" Vegeta asked. He looked back up at his waving hands. 

 "Oh, well, thankyou, Vegeta. And yes, you have told me that and I am Bulma."

 "Yamcha doesn't love you. He dumped you. You're sad. You didn't want to believe me, did you? I was right."

 "Yes, Vegeta. You were right. I should have listened to you." Bulma said. Then she thought that if he was this open to her now, why can't she get any secrets. "Can you tell me who you want as your mate?"

 "Oh, no. That's my secret. It's stored in my head as my secret. There's a file in my head that's called 'secret'. It has her name, my life and how I feel about everyone on this stupid rock. I'm disappointed that you would try to get me to tell you such a secret. You're not pretty anymore." Vegeta huffed. He put his hands down and then grasped at his chest. The painkillers had stopped its affect and now he was in pain. He had moved around too much when their affect wore off. 

 "Vegeta!" Bulma screeched. She ran over to him and watched as he writhed in pain. Then he just suddenly stopped and opened his eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked quickly. 

 "Go away, Woman."

 "No. You just had a fit, called me pretty and went insane."

 "Wait, I called you 'pretty'?" Vegeta asked. Bulma laughed and nodded her head. "As you said, I was insane. Anything else?"

 "You said that you have a secret file stored in your head about your life, the name of the woman that you want as your mate and what you think about all the humans. So, what do you think of us?"

 "That you're all incredibly weird and stupid."

 "Why would you keep that a secret? You tell us that everyday."

 "So now there's only two things secret in my head. How did your date go with that weakling?"

 "He, ah, was seeing another. I've told you this already." 

 "I can't remember."

 "Of course not."

 "I'm sorry that things didn't work out for you."

 "Wow, that's the most sincere thing I have ever heard you say." Bulma giggled. 

 "Don't get used to it."

 "Who is she?"

 "What?"

 "Who is she?"

 "Who is who?"

 "The woman that you want as your mate, silly."

 "Oh, I can't tell you."

 "Will you tell her?"

 "No. She'd reject my offer."

 "How do you know if you've never tried?"

 "I can just tell."

 "Why can't you tell me?"

 "Because I don't want to."

 "Does she live here?"

 "I'm not saying anything else."

 "Why not?"

 "Because I don't want to."

 "Goku and Chi-Chi knows."

 "They figured it out for themselves. It's not like I was going to tell them anyway."

 "You're dying, it's not like they'd tease you or anything, if it's your pride stopping you from telling us so."

 "Well, it is."

 "Okay, I guess."

 "Hey, guys. Whatchya talking 'bout?" Goku asked as he and Chi-Chi came into the room.

 "The mystery woman." Bulma said. 

 "She is no mystery to me." Chi-Chi laughed.

 "Please tell me." Bulma begged as she turned to face the married couple. Vegeta looked over to them from behind Bulma and started to shake his head vigorously. 

 "I'm sorry, I can't for Vegeta's sake."

 "Since when do you care what Vegeta cares about?"

 "Since I know who he likes."

 "It's weird to think that a rock can love." Bulma laughed, earning a scowl from Vegeta. 

 "I am not a rock and I do not 'love'." He snapped.

 "Yes you do. Why else would you want to take her as your mate?" Goku asked.

 "Because I think she'd be a perfect mother to the heir of the Saiyan throne." 

 "Oh, so you want a child with her?" Chi-Chi asked as if she and Goku be teaming up against him.

 "Who would make a perfect mum to Vegeta's kid?" Bulma asked, still confused. 

 "That is the whole concept of mates." Vegeta said, ignoring what Bulma had said. "And besides, I need an heir to take my place once I've died."

 "We are not thinking about you dying at the moment, Vegeta." Bulma said, trying to detour the conversation from the Vegeta-child problem.

 "I think she would be a great mum for 'Chibi Vegeta'." Goku laughed. "Why don't you ask her? Um, Bulma, do realise that you're soaking wet?"

 "Oh, I guess I forgot. I should go get changed." She said sheepishly. She left the room and walked over to the other half of the upstairs to her bedroom. 

 "A mini Vegeta crossed with a mini Bulma. That is going to be either really cute or really ugly." Goku said, earning a growl from the Saiyan prince that was disabled in the confines of the bed. "You actually want to go as far as to have a child with her?"

 "I don't know. Why are you still here? Don't you have a brat back home?"

 "Ah, Gohan! He's left at home with that monster! I haven't even cooked him dinner yet!" Chi-Chi screamed. 

 "I guess I have to take you home, right?" Goku asked.

 "Of course, Goku Son! You dolt! Gohan's at home all alone with that monster of a Namek and I doubt he'd be doing his homework."

 "Bye, Vegeta. Tell Bulma I said bye. I hope she finds an antidote soon." Goku said to Vegeta before he instantly teleported his worrying wife out of the house. He knew that when Chi-Chi called him Goku Son that he was in trouble. 

Vegeta lay on the bed wondering if this was all a big dream. 'Life has really changed for me now. Now I can't train or become a Super Saiyan. This is all just a horrible nightmare that will end once I wake up. I am dreaming all this.' He thought as he tried to sit up. Instead, a sharp pain that spread over his back and arms stopped him. He lie back down and then smelt the scents of his dinner being cooked. 'The pain feels real as do the scents. This isn't a dream.' He thought as his darkest fears doomed on him. He didn't have a chance with Bulma, he won't become a Super Saiyan or a father. 'Why me?'

Minutes passed and he heard Bulma coming upstairs. She walked in the door, loaded with trays of food. 

 "Mum decided that you should have a big meal because you've been through a lot of pain already today." Bulma said. "We have everything mum could whip up."

 "At least she isn't trying to feed me again." Vegeta said as he watched her put all the trays on the closest table to him. The smells of the herbs and meat was getting him even hungrier. "Is this a dream? Will I wake up in the morning and be able to do all the same stuff that I could before?" Vegeta asked, making Bulma stare at him with caring eyes, the ones that made him melt. 

 "I'm sorry. This isn't a dream, I'm afraid. You won't wake up being able to train and bicker with me about sleeping in. You'll wake up in pain." Bulma said, her eyes watering as she too realised that he won't be able to do anything that he used to. "I'm sorry."

 "I guess it's okay. I mean I wasn't going anywhere before. I guess my movements limited now. What do I have first for dinner?" Vegeta asked in an attempt to cheer her up.

 "You have chicken drumsticks." 

 "Well, don't just stand there, give them to me." He demanded like he used to. Bulma walked over to the tray with the chicken in it and handed it over to him. In ten minutes, he had finished all the food that Bunny had prepared for him. 

 "At least your appetite hasn't changed." Bulma said as she helped Vegeta lie back down. Vegeta groaned in pain when trying to conceal his ache, but he couldn't help but hurt.

 "Of course it wouldn't have. I'm a Saiyan. We always eat a lot."

 "I've been through a lot today. I think I need to sleep. Goodnight." Bulma said as she walked out of the room. "Do you want me to keep the light on or will you be sleeping, too?"

 "I'll go to sleep."

 "Okay, goodnight." Bulma said again as she turned off the light and walked out of the room. 

 "Hm, goodnight." Vegeta agreed as he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

That's it for chappie 2. 7 pages! Sheesh, I didn't know I wrote that much. Oh, well. The better for all you fans. Thank you, DBZ Fanfiction Queen for the e-mails. (Really sorry if that's wrong. O.o) Sorry about the lateness and all. We just got The Sims Unleashed and Unreal Tournament on the computer so my sisters have been playing them all the time. We literally have to book times on the computer!


	3. Vegeta's Hope

Okay, last time I left you, everyone was asleep. I'm sorry that this is taking so long. The Internet shut down on us, I got banned from the computer, and I started on another really cool story. My life is just full.

I do _not_ own DBZ, despite my wishes. This fantastic (HOOVER! Um, it's a brand of vacuum cleaner and mum calls me it whenever I suck up to someone.) Anime was created by someone else. 

Poison.

Chapter 3.

Vegeta's Hope. (What a pretty title!)

Bulma woke up when she heard a loud thump coming from the hall outside her room. She got a robe on and ran out to see Vegeta clinging onto a wall on his knees. 

 "Oh my god, Vegeta. What are you doing?" She screeched as she tried to help Vegeta up. 

 "I don't need your help." He snapped.

 "What do you mean? You're on the ground, not able to move. You need my help as much as you need an antidote. What are you doing out here?"

 "I have to go to the bathroom." Vegeta said sheepishly, causing Bulma to giggle. "What's so funny?"

 "You sounded so cute. Do you want me to help you walk there?"

 "No." Vegeta grumped as he started to try to walk away. He shrieked out in pain and fell down to the ground. Bulma helped him back up and then he used her as crotches so he could get to the bathroom. Bulma stood outside and waited until she heard Vegeta fall down on the door before she came back in to help him back to his room. 

 "Doing this isn't going to work out." Bulma said as she tucked the hurting Saiyan in his bed. He lay watching her as she sat on the chair next to his bed. 

 "Are you expecting to stay here tonight?" Vegeta asked clearly annoyed. Bulma rested her head on her arms that lay on Vegeta's bed, just inches away from his hand. 

 "Well, no, but you're so heavy that carrying you around like that has tired me out. I'm too tired to walk back to my room."

 "Hm, great. I guess you'll want to sleep in one of the beds over there." Vegeta asked, pointing to a bed over to the right of him. He then heard a little purr coming from Bulma, indicating that she was asleep. Vegeta sighed and tried to go back to sleep. 

Vegeta woke up later then usual but still was awake before Bulma. He was shocked to see that Bulma was still asleep next to him. He reached his hand out so it touched her cheek and then pulled back as soon as he felt her move slightly. She started to stir and woke up. Her hair was everywhere and was starting to change from her perm to a mess. 

 "Oh, did I sleep here last night?" she asked dozily (It's a word.)

 "Yes. I want my breakfast."

 "Gees. I wouldn't want to be your mate. 'Get me this', 'Get me that'. That's all that you ever do. You demand things and that's it." 

 "Of course. I'm a prince." 

 "Yeah, well I'm the queen of this place and you will not demand me around." 

 "I just did."

 "You jerk!"

 "Call me what you want. I still want my breakfast."

 "Vegeta, dad is already slaving all day to get this antidote and now you want me to slave around? No. I will not do it. I am not a slave woman and you are not the prince you used to be!" Bulma yelled. She stood up and watched as Vegeta tried to get out of bed. "What are you doing?"

 "I'm getting my breakfast, what else?" Vegeta groaned. He stood up and then realised how fast the floor was coming towards him. He fell down forward onto his face right by Bulma's feet. Bulma shrieked and then bent down to help him up. She sat him on the bed and watched as he lay back down. "That could have been prevented if you had just done as I said."

 "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm still mad at Yamcha. That's all."

 "Well there's no need to take it out on me." Vegeta pointed out. He watched as Bulma's eyes went watery and tears fell down her cheeks. "He isn't worth your tears." 

 "I thought that we were going to be together, no matter what and now he dumps me for a pin-up-girl. She was so beautiful compared to me. Every guy would prefer her to me." Bulma sobbed. 

 "That's just judging by looks. If people did that then you wouldn't be the only female living with me. They'd all be bashing down the doors with my good looks." 

 "Veggie-chan, Bulma-chan! I have breakfast!" Bunny called from downstairs. "And Honey (A/N: That's her nick for Dr. Briefs. EW!!) Has a special present for Veggie-chan!" Bulma wiped her tears and then headed downstairs to get their food. 

Vegeta lay in _his_ bed, listening in to the happy squeals that the woman was making. Then a new wave of pain hit him and he struggled to escape it. After a while, he heard Bulma's happy laughs as she ran up the stairs to the medical wing. 

 "Vegeta, I have a surprise for you!" she screamed with all the happiness she could muster. He groaned as an answer when the pain disappeared. She walked over to him and handed him a little tablet. "Daddy says that this is an antidote!"

 "An antidote?" Vegeta asked as if he was having difficulty getting it through his head.

 "Yes! Take it now! I want to see the results." Vegeta put the foul tasting pill in his mouth and swallowed it. "Well? Are you feeling better?" she asked anxiously.

 ~ Should I leave it here? ~

~ Am I really that mean? Hell NO!!! ^_^ ~

 He sat up, with unmeasurable pain. "Ah! That's not how it's supposed to work!"

 "You think?" Vegeta groaned. He lay back down, in more pain then before and started to breath heavily. "What have you done to me?"

 "Daddy! The antidote's bad!" Bulma screeched to her father downstairs. He ran up the stairs and saw Vegeta in his state. 

~~~*~~~ Three Weeks Later ~~~*~~~

 "Hey, Vegeta. While dad and I have been working on this antidote of your's, I decided to call up the guys at work and they've been making robots to help you go to the bathroom and bathe over these last three weeks." Bulma announced as she walked into Vegeta's room where he had been transferred to with three bots behind her. 

Vegeta just grunted as his response, not sure if he should be happy or not. 

Over the weeks, his condition deteriorated. He could barely move now and his breathing was always laboured. 

 "These robots have been programmed to get your dinner, move you to the bathroom, pour you a bath and retrieve food for you. How are you?" she asked, suddenly changing from her happy mode to something more serious. 

 "Hungry." Vegeta barely managed to get out. 

 "Big surprise." Bulma placed her hand on his sweaty brow and felt his fevered forehead. She then gently brushed her hand through the front of his hair. "We're working hard. We've tried everything we can think of and more. I'm sorry we haven't found anything yet."

 "I…it's okay." Vegeta stuttered, still in pain. 

 "No it isn't. We should have found something ages ago. Do you want me to send one of the robots to get some food?" Vegeta just nodded his head. "Android, go get Vegeta his meal." She said, turning on a switch by the head.

 "O-Kay." The bot said in its artificial voice. It scuttled out the door and then down the stairs, falling down the last step before it moved to the kitchen. 

 "Okay, I guess it could have been worse." Bulma laughed. Vegeta did his best to chuckle at her joke but only managed to cough. Bulma returned her hand on his brow and smiled lightly. She then walked over to his bathroom and returned with a damp cloth. She walked over to him and placed it gently on his forehead. 

 "Y…you should g, go help your father now." Vegeta stammered. Bulma nodded her head and walked out of his room, leaving the androids with him. Vegeta heard a clash of metal and Bulma's shrieks. 

 "You stupid robot! Didn't they program visibility with you? How could you be so stupid?" Vegeta chuckled mentally. 

 'It's been three weeks and everything they've done has almost killed me. This is getting annoying and now they have mental robots looking after me. Why can't Bulma just stay?' His thought were cut off short as a messed up robot stumered into the room with a plate of salad that Bunny had made for Vegeta. 

 ~*~ In The Lab ~*~

 "Kitty! Come back here! Bulma won't want you messing around with her stuff over there." Dr. Briefs called to his adorable black cat that was fumbling around at Bulma's desk in the basement. "She won't like you if you ruin any of her robots or files." The cat merely meowed and continued to claw at the test tubes filled with different concoctions. 

Meanwhile, Dr. Briefs was sitting at his desk in front of his computer mixing powders in Vegeta's digital blood that he created so he wouldn't have to take anymore blood out of Vegeta because he waisted it on other times that he used to experiment with to make an antidote. He had already taken about 4 cups of blood and he didn't want to waste anymore. 

Then from behind him, he heard a loud meow from Kitty and then a large clash from the equipment falling on the desk. Dr. Briefs turned around to see Kitty jumping around the fizzing liquids and powders as they bubbled, much like Vegeta's blood did. 

As Kitty was jumping, it ran into one of the test tubes that Bulma contained 50 millilitres of Vegeta's blood (It's plastic. It can't break.), spilling it all over the table and into the mess. 

The fizzing and bubbling stopped instantly, leaving Dr. Briefs totally baffled. He walked over to the cat and picked it up, eyeing the chaos on the counter constantly. 

 "What have you done, Kitty?" he asked quietly. As far as he could see, the mixture that the cat made mixed with Vegeta's blood had settled and the red liquid no longer bubbled like volcanoes lava just before an eruption. He glanced at the test tubes that Bulma had labelled perfectly and saw the ingredients. He memorised them and sat back at his computer, typing it in to see the reaction to the digital blood. What he saw made him shrill in delight. He walked back over to Bulma's desk and desperately tried to clean up the mess. 

 "You stupid robot! Didn't they program visibility with you? How could you be so stupid?" came Bulma's voice from outside the lab. 

 'If she sees this then I'm dead!' Dr. Briefs thought. He rushed out of the lab over to his cantankerous daughter. 

 "Hm, hey daddy." Bulma addressed her father. 

 "Hi, pumpkin." Dr. Briefs said. "What's wrong?"

 "Every sensor in this damn robot." 

 "Oh. I guess the guys didn't do too well with them."

 "I feel sorry for Vegeta. He's the one that going to have them."

 "Maybe we should make some new ones, some better ones." Dr Briefs said. 'How am I going to keep her occupied while I clean the up place? Maybe I could tell her…' he started but then his thoughts were cut off short when he heard Vegeta shriek at the robot that was currently trying to feed him the food like Bunny did the first day she found out that he was poisoned. Bulma ran back upstairs and Dr. Briefs returned to the lab to clean up. He bottled most of the concoction and then put everything back up in its right place. 

~*~*~

 "Vegeta, are you okay?" Bulma asked once she ran into her room. She saw Vegeta lying in his bed, salad all over him and a robot with a fork covered with lettuce up to Vegeta's mouth. Bulma couldn't help but laugh. She walked over to the steamed Saiyan and told the robot to leave. It got off the bed and then walked out of the room. "Sorry about that." She laughed, pulling a carrot stick from his hair. "I was turned into a carrot once." She laughed again as she started to eat it.

 "That robot should be turned into scrap metal." Vegeta said as best as he could. It sounded more like "Dat obot should be tured ino scrab medal." to Bulma. 

She smiled gently and said, "Once you get better, that'll be the first thing you'll do." To his surprise, she understood every single word he said.

 "H-how were you a c-carrot?" he stuttered. 

 "It was when I had only just met Goku and was looking for the Dragon Balls to make my wish for the perfect boyfriend. I never got that wish, but anyway. We ran into this gang called the Rabbit Gang and the leader called Boss Rabbit. (I don't know if that was his name. I can remember seeing the episode, but I just can't remember the actual names. I'm just going by the information that I've gotten from another story called Just Like Heaven.) If Boss Rabbit touched anything, it would turn into some sort of vegetable." She said and then heard Vegeta chuckle a bit. "Well at least my name doesn't have anything to do with vegetables, Veggie."

 "Why do you want to find the a-antidote?" 

 "What sort of question is that? I've been trying really hard to find this and you can only ask why. I want you to live, just like mum and dad and Goku and his family want you to."

 "F-Frog-face doesn't." (By the way. All the stuttering is because he's in pain. Got it?)

 "He worked with Frieza. Of course he wants you dead. By the way, the whole bath-robot thing goes by the hour. Once it turns seven, it's bath time for you." She giggled. 

 "That thing's g-going t-to wash me?"

 "It's better then me having to do it with a blind fold on. And the other one will take you to the toilet when you ask of it. You see, you just tell it that you have to go and it'll pick you up and take you into the bathroom, set you up in front of the toilet like I had to and then leave until you call of it again." Vegeta scrunched up his face as his way of telling her that he didn't like the idea. "I know. It isn't all that good, but at least I won't have to carry you around. You're heavy. You got too much muscle for your own good." She said, earning another 'scrunch-face' from Vegeta. After that, she had to feed Vegeta like she had to do for the last week because he couldn't hold the fork. The only thing he could do now was drink from a cup as long as it had a straw. Then she laid him back on the bed, careful not to hurt him. "You feeling better?"

 "No." 

 "Who is she?"

 "Not this a-again."

 "Come on. Please?"

 "No."

 "Why not?"

 "B-because." 

 "That was your fake-stutter."

 "Nani?" 

 "It was your fake stutter. Whenever I ask you about her, you fake stutter to make me feel bad about making you talk. Well, not this time, Mr. Saiyan! I am going to find out!" Bulma yelled in triumphant. Vegeta looked at her as if she had just grown horns and a tail. (Like the devil? Nan de mo. Don't worry about it.)

 "Y-you're going cr-crazy."

 "Hah! There it is again."

 "N-now you're getting p-paranoid b-baka onna."

 "Stop it! The guilt trip will NOT work on me! Ah, you called me a baka onna! Chibi dick!"

 "Do N-NOT insult my a-appendage." 

 "Fine then." Bulma said with a yawn. "You tired, because I just can't keep my eyes open?"

 "K-kinda."

 "I'm sorry. This isn't fair. Dad and I have been working so hard. It just isn't fair. Why'd he have to do this to you?" Bulma asked as she took his hand carefully. Vegeta tensed up, not sure what to do. "I'm sorry. I'll work harder then ever. Who is she?"

 "J-just because I-I'm not in c-commission at the m-moment d-doesn't mean that I-I won't hurt y-you."

 "Please just tell me. I won't tell anyone." 

 "No." 

 "Fine then."

 "Bulma, honey!" Bunny called from downstairs. "Yamcha's at the door for you!"

 "What?" Bulma asked quietly and unintentionally squeezed Vegeta's hand. He groaned slightly (Every bit of pressure anywhere hurts.), bringing Bulma back to reality. "Sorry. It's just that he gets me so angry. I can't believe he has the nerve to come here after that."

 "Bulma! Don't keep Yamcha waiting!"

 "Yes mum! Be right back." Bulma said to Vegeta as she let go of his hand and sluggishly left the room. As soon as she left, Dr. Briefs sneaked into the room. 

 "Hey, my boy. Guess what I have." He said, waving a needle in front of Vegeta's face. "It's the antidote. Now don't get angry. This is the actual thing. Kitty found it."

 "An a-animal did what y-you c-couldn't?" 

 "Well, it was a mistake, but do you want it or not?"

 "Of c-course I do, y-you f-fool." Vegeta stuttered as Dr. Briefs injected the syringe into him. Vegeta's eyes started to droop as he looked at him.

 "One last word. This should make you drowsy; probably have you out for the night. Goodnight." 

 "Hm." Vegeta groaned as he fell asleep. 

~*~*~

 "What the hell are you doing back here?" Bulma screeched at Yamcha.

 "I've come to see you. Why else?"

 "Because you're a low life jerk. Where's your pin-up girl?"

 "Uh, she broke up with me."

 "So now you've come here to see if I'll come back. Jerk."

 "Well, I thought you would have wanted to come back. You seemed so distressed."

 "But I'm over you now. And for all you know, I could have my eyes set on someone else."

 "Who?"

 "I never said I did. I just said it was a possibility."

 "Last time you said that, you were an inch from marrying a guy. I know you better then that. Who is it?"

 "Never you mind. Just get out of my house."

 "Who is he? Is it Vegeta?"

 "Do you really think I would fall for some guy who killed all my friends, well, all f them where my friends with the exception of one."

 "It's him."

 "No it isn't." 

 "Then who is he?"

 "Leave me alone."

 "Please come back."

 "No."

 "Why not?" 

 "I told you that I like someone else."

 "Who?"

 "Go away before I call security." 

 "Bulma, you don't mean that."

 "Ah, yes I do. Now go away. I hate to look after Vegeta. He is very sick, remember?"

 "No. You never told me. So what's up with lover-boy?"

 "I do not like him like that. And he got poisoned by an idiot that looks like an overgrown frog."

 "Poisoned? Like anyone could do that to Vegeta, Oh Mighty Prince Vegeta of all Saiyans." Yamcha sneered. He received a quick slap from Bulma before he heard her calling for security. "Fine, I'll go. But you'll just live a sad life. By the sound of it, Vegeta isn't recovering too soon." 

 "Goodbye, goodbye. Don't come back now." Bulma said, pushing him out the door and then slamming it on his face. 

 'I am not, I am not. He likes someone else.' Bulma thought as she walked back up to Vegeta's room. She walked in to see him sound asleep. 'It's so much better seeing him calm and asleep. No! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!' Bulma thought again. 'This is definitely not the way to get over Yamcha.'

 "Hey Bulma. How's Vegeta-chan?" Bunny asked. (A/N: unless I haven't mentioned this yet, Bunny is Mrs. Briefs. I can't remember if I've written it or not. By the way, thank you so much DBZ Fanfiction Queen for your e-mails and reviews (Go see her! Her stories rule!!!! I'm sorry that this is taking too long for me to update. I am just got off 'No Computer Time'. You see, I hit my little sister (AKA Chibi Gaki.) right in front of my parents and they banned me from the computer for five days. Plus that and the Internet wouldn't work.) 

 "He's asleep."

 "Are you going out with him tonight?"

 "Who?"

 "Yamcha?"

 "No." Bulma said snidely. 

 "Well, there was no need to yell your head off at me."

 "Sorry. We broke up a long time ago, remember?"

 "Oh, yeah. You know, Vegeta would make a pretty good replacement. He wouldn't cheat." 

 "Mum, he's sick and he likes someone else."

 "I know who-o." 

 "Nani? How?" 

 "We were talking a while ago. He said that he doesn't want me to talk about it, though." Bunny teased.

 *~Flashback~*

 "Vegeta, what was Bulma going on about?" Bunny asked, sitting on a chair by Vegeta's bed after Bulma stormed out of his room, angry with him yet again. He told her that she should stop wasting her time with asking him the same question over and over again.

 "Don't worry."

 "It's about the young lady that you want as your mate, isn't it?"

 "How do you know about that?"  
 "Son-kun told me all about it. You have great taste in women."

 "K-Kakarot will die."

 "So have you brought yourself around to admitting it out aloud?"

 "What?"

 "Saying her name, you know, like saying that you want her as your mate out aloud. Go on, no one will hear."

 "IwantBulmaasmymate." Vegeta mumbled.

 "AAGGHH!!" Bunny screamed. "You want my Bulma to be your mate? _MY _Bulma?"

 "I-I thought y-you knew."

 "Oh no. I just, oh I don't know the word. I guess I tricked you."

 "Kami, why d-did I just say that?"

 "Oh, my. Vegeta-chan just admitted it loudly. Oh dear. I wonder if Bulma-chan heard." Bunny said, placing a hand on her cheek. Vegeta went bright red and his eyes opened up as wide as they could. Then Bunny went to a different anime (Cardcaptor Sakura.) and acted like Tomoyo Daidouji with the stars in her eyes. (This input was made up by fellow writer and Hamilton. Her name is Amber Dream, aka my sister.)

 "If you tell anyone, I swear, I will hurt you." Vegeta snapped angrily. Bunny looked at Vegeta and saw how serious he looked. She calmed down and smiled lightly.

 "No one will find out. I promise." 

 "Good." Vegeta groaned.

*~End Of Flashback~*

 "I'm sorry, honey. I promised Vegeta I wouldn't tell anyone."

 "If you know who he likes, then why did you opt for me to date him?"

 "Oh, I ah don't know. I guess I always wanted to see my Bulma with a gorgeous man like Vegeta. (A/N: Do you have any idea on how weird that sounds? You see in my other story, A Saiyan's Daughter, Vegeta has this daughter called Jessi who is based on me, therefore my sister and I go on about him being my daddy. Just writing about Vegeta being a gorgeous man is just yuck. I have no idea how anyone could think that about their father. I much prefer Gohan. ^_^) He would just be perfect for you."

 "Well, I don't like him that way. I better go work on an antidote." Bulma said, walking out of the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There you have it. That's chapter three. Ooh, I just thought up another story! Damn me! Ooh, Yue's a nasty bugger. I'm currently watching Card Captor Sakura from the corner of my eye and it's the final judgement. By the way, when I said that Bunny's eyes went all starry eyes like Tomoyo Daidouji from CCS, it's when she's really happy with Sakura. (Ooh, [That's my choice word today.] ad. Now Sailor Moon is on. Wow, there are so many animes on. The only problem is I have seen ALL of them!) (No, CCS.) AAGH! My mind is being stupid! It hurts!

When did Bunny become so smart that she could trick Vegeta? 

In the next chappie, Bulma finds Vegeta alive and well, despite going into his room in the morning and not finding him there. 

Goodbye.


	4. Relief Or Not?

Hello-o! Okay, that was slightly ditzy. 

Many thanks to DBZ Fanfiction Queen for giving me the awesome review! Are you a psychic? That is soooooo close to what I was planning on! 

Luv Ya, Jinko Kawaii.

Poison

Chapter 4.

Relief. Or Not?

Light streamed in through Bulma's window and landed on her bed. She was sprawled out under the covers of her bed. Her alarm clock ticked over to eight-thirty and the alarm came on. She moaned and turned it off ungracefully and then sat up out of bed. She quickly had a shower and got dressed and then walked over to Vegeta's room to check on him. 

 "MUM!! DAD!!!!!!! VEGETA'S MISSING!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed, running downstairs to the kitchen.

 "Calm down, honey, he isn't missing. He's out the front, training." Bunny said simply. 

 "TRANING! How can he be training? He's sick."

 "Well, if you don't believe me, then go out the front and see." Bulma padded over to door and saw Vegeta shadow boxing.

 "Wha…" Bulma started. She continued walked towards him, still not believing what she was seeing. "V-Vegeta?" she asked once she was a few feet behind him. Vegeta stopped and turned around to see Bulma staring at him.

 "What?" he groaned.

 "You're better."

 "Hai."

 "H-how?"

 "That little black thing that sits on your father's shoulder. I have training to do." He snapped and then turned to train again. That was when Bulma saw the furry brown belt around his waist. 

 "Your tail came back!"

 "I know. Your father said that there could be some side affects."

~*Flashback*~

 "Good morning, Vegeta." Dr. Briefs said, walking into Vegeta's room to check up on him. "How do you feel?" Vegeta sat up without pain and proceeded to swing his legs out of the bed. "Last night, I was doing some check up tests and saw that there would be some side affects…"

 "Like what?" Vegeta asked but then felt an extra limb. He looked down to see his tail and then made it sway by his face. "My tail. You brought it back." 

 "That is one of the side affects."

 "Anymore?" 

 "Yes. It increases your strength. My estimation is that you'd be able to stand at five hundred times gravity." Vegeta, whose attention was only on his tail now looked up at Dr. Briefs. 

 "Really?"

 "Yes."  
 "Fine. I demand the gravity machine fixed and to be upgraded. I want it to go to one thousand times Earth's gravity."

 "Okay, then." Dr. Briefs said, leaving Vegeta. He had learnt ages ago not to try Vegeta's patience.

~*End Of Flashback*~

 "So dad said that there'd be some side affects, which happens to be a tail and more strength, but is this permanent? I mean, you're trusting something that a _cat_ made." Bulma asked.

 "I have decided that that cat will be one that survives when I blow up this planet."

 "Well, thankyou. I'm sure Kitty will enjoy that."

 "Are you just going to groan all day or are you going to let me train?" asked an annoyed Vegeta. Bulma huffed in disappointment and then turned back in the direction of the house. 

Over the weeks, she and Vegeta had become quite close. She expected him to show some of that now that he was cured. But as always, she expected too much from him.

 "By the way, are you going after green and hairy?"

 "Of course." Vegeta groaned and then continued to shadow box.

 "Good luck." Bulma said, earning a grunt from Vegeta. She walked into the kitchen and stared at her father who was sitting next to Bunny. "Why didn't you tell me that Vegeta was cured?"

 "Well, you were so angry with Yamcha last night that I didn't think it was safe to tread on floor boards near you." 

 "Really funny." Bulma sneered. 

 "Well, if I knew you would act like this, I would have told you."

 "Fine then." Bulma said. She sat by the table and grabbed a few pancakes that was placed in front of her plate and placed them on it. She then put some maple syrup on them and ate them contently. 

 "So what did happen between you and Yamcha?" Bunny asked. Vegeta was secretly listening to their conversation from his spot. 

 "He asked me if I wanted to go back with him."

 "And?"

 "I told him that I like someone else." Bulma said, Vegeta's head pricked up, interested on learning whom.

 "Who?"

 "I just said it so he'd go away. He thinks it's Vegeta, but please. I'm a scientist, but not a mad scientist." Vegeta's head lowered with a scowl and continued his training. 

 "Bulma, that was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Dr. Briefs asked.

 "No. He shouldn't be such a jerk. Even now that he's better, he still can't come up with a good conversation."

 "Do you think Frieza taught him how to carry on a discussion?"

 "I guess not. I would hate to live in a place where you are expected to only fight. Hey dad, did you hear? Mum managed to find out who Vegeta wants as his mate." Bulma asked. Vegeta's head pricked up again. 

 "Oh, really? Who, honey?"

 "I promised Vegeta-chan that I wouldn't tell anyone." Bunny said. "But, he has great taste." Vegeta groaned audibly accidentally, getting everyone's attention. "Oh, I didn't know you could hear us." Bunny said to Vegeta. "O, that would mean you heard the mean things that Bulma said."

 "Yes I did. That does not bother me." Vegeta grunted.

 "Like I could care if you did." Bulma said, taking another bite out of her pancakes. "Why don't you go find Gaia? I'm sure he's laughing at you at this very moment." 

 "And why would he be laughing?"

 "Because you're talking to us about an unknown female instead of fighting him."

 "So that's fifty points to the woman with blue hair." A familiar voice chuckled from behind them. 

 "I was just about to get you." Vegeta said as cockily as he could.

 "I see you're up and well, Prince. I trust this is Bulma's doing?"

 "No, it was the cat's." 

 "Nice joke." Gaia chuckled.

 "No, it's true. It knocked over all of Bulma's stuff." Dr. Briefs said. 

 "So much for your 'incurable' poison." Bulma groaned. 

 "I see you wish that he could be in pain still. Why is this?" Gaia asked, reading her mind. "Do you really want the Prince to be in more pain?"

 "I couldn't really care at the moment. He was a nicer person, though."  

 "So you do want him to stay poisoned."

 "Like I said, I couldn't really care." 

 "I'd be careful with what you say around him now. You are really cutting deep." Gaia sniggered. Bulma glanced quickly over to Vegeta who had made his way into the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter with his arms folder over his chest and his eyes lower than usual. "Looks like you actually hurt him. Poor little Prince Vegeta." Vegeta looked up at him and then fazed out of sight, reappearing behind Gaia and getting him in a chokehold. Bunny screamed and ran outside to the comfort of her garden and Dr. Briefs followed her. 

 "Don't you ever come here again or else I'll rip you apart, got it?" Vegeta growled in Gaia's ear. Gaia nodded nervously. Vegeta's grip loosened a bit. "You're lucky they're here. Otherwise I'd kill you."

 "Are you becoming soft, Prince Vegeta or don't you want to ruin your chance with…" Gaia started quietly so only Vegeta could hear. His sentence was cut off short due to his head being disconnected from his body by Vegeta twisting his arms slightly. 

Bulma screamed in fear as she stood up from her spot, her eyes glued to the headless, blood covered body that now lay on her kitchen floor. Then she looked up at Vegeta, who held the head in his hands. Bulma felt like throwing up when she saw the smug look sprawled across Gaia's dead face. His eyes were still open. 

Then Bulma screamed again when she saw the eyes move. "Do you have any idea on how much that hurts?!" Gaia asked. Vegeta squirmed and then dropped the head. "Ow! Watch it!"

 "I thought you killed him!" Bulma screamed.

 "So did I." Vegeta said, a bit puzzled. 

 "I can live without my body. Do you mind?" Gaia explained.

 "No. You're the one that put me in a bed, in pain, for weeks." Vegeta said, kicking Gaia's head over to Bulma, who reacted in fear by kicking the head back. 

 "I am NOT your soccer ball!" Gaia screeched as he hit the wall.

 "Soccer? What's soccer?" Vegeta asked. Bulma giggled. 

 "Soccer is a sport that includes a ball and two nets. You have to kick the ball into one of the nets by using only your feet or stop the opposition from getting a goal."

 "It sounds a lot like Yumic." 

 "Yumic?"

 "It's a game a lot like your soccer that I used to play on Vegeta-sei. I was a very good player."

 "Really, how about a one on one game?"

 "Does soccer include ki blasts?"

 "Oh, so you can kill your opponents?" 

 "No, just knock them out or put them in comas."

 "I have just decided not to play. You go have your Yumic fun without me." Bulma said, backing away slightly. 

 "He wouldn't hurt you anyway." Gaia chuckled lightly, earning another kick from Vegeta. 

Gaia's head crashed into a wall and his skull smashed. Bulma stared as a piece of his brain fell off the wall and then ran into the bathroom as fast as she could. Vegeta followed her.

 "What's wrong?" he asked. She kneeled by the toilet and started bringing up her breakfast. 

 "I never want to see anything like that again." She groaned. Vegeta came up from behind her and held her hair up as she threw up again.

 "I'm glad I don't have a weak stomach." Vegeta chuckled, earning an elbow to the shins from Bulma. "Was that meant to hurt?"

 "Yes. But did what I say before hurt?"

 "Words mean nothing to me. Did you intend for them to hurt?"

 "It was supposed to give you hints." Bulma said, turning towards him, sure that she was finished. Vegeta let go of her hair and squatted so he was next to her. "I can't believe you're back." She hugged him around the waist with her head buried in his chest. "When it first happened, I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that you, of all people, would be poisoned and needed to stay in bed all the time. Now I can't believe that you're recovered."

 "I thought that you were fond of me when I was bed-ridden." Vegeta chuckled and Bulma tightened her grip. Vegeta rested his hands on Bulma's shoulders and gently wrapped his tail around her waist, bringing her in closer to him, content with the proximity and the silence. Then their peacefulness was cut short by a giggle from Bunny.

 "This is the happiest day in my life!" she cooed.

 "What?" Vegeta asked.

 "You two are hugging and Bulma is sick in the morning. Could be morning sickness. Oh, my daughter and you are making me a grandma!" Vegeta quickly let go of Bulma and looked at Bunny weirdly as did Bulma. 

 "One: When would Vegeta have time to get me pregnant, I mean he's been sick all week. Two: He loves someone else and three: Me throwing up has something to do with the brains that's splattered all over the kitchen wall!"

 "There are brains all over _my_ walls? EW!!!!!!" Bunny screamed. She ran out of the bathroom and into the closest robot closet and got out all the cleaning robots. Then she walked back into the bathroom. "Why were you two hugging, anyway?"

 "Because we felt like it, mum." Bulma said huffily. Bunny left again. "Why did you let me hug you?"

 "I…"

 "It's because you aren't with _her_ yet, isn't it?" Bulma asked, as if she were appalled that she even touched him. 

 "What's wrong?" he asked for the second time in ten minutes.

 "Would you really be with another girl because you couldn't be with the one that you like?"

 "All that I did was put my hands on your shoulders! You were the one who hugged me!" Vegeta snapped, standing up as fast as he could. 

 "If I can remember things clearly, you also wrapped your tail around me. That's more then just putting your hands on my shoulders."

 "You have a wild imagination. That is only done between mates."

 "Well, then. What managed to entwine itself around my waist? And I can't remember moving in _that_ close to you be myself." Bulma said, standing up in front of him with her hands on her hips. "So, do you hit on other women when you know you can't get the one you love or do you just do it when you haven't been with one for a long time?" Vegeta turned and left in a hurry, constantly berating himself about doing that. 

 "What a way to fall." A voice said from Vegeta's right. He turned and looked at the owner of the voice with shock. 

 "Gaia?"

 "Um, no. He is now in the bin. I am his twin brother, Maia. You killed Gaia, didn't you?" Maia asked. Vegeta chuckled.

 "Hai, that was I." (A/N: I didn't mean for that to rhyme. It was the spell check.

 "You're _future_ mate didn't seem to like that last show of emotions."

 "Future mate?"

 "Yeah. I can see into the future. She doesn't have much time with you though."

 "You better not be threatening her, I swear. If she gets hurt at all, I will kill you."

 "Ooo, Prince Vegeta is protective of her already." Maia said, jumping around the place. "Vegeta's in love! Vegeta's in love!"  
 "Oh, yeah. He has just fallen head over heals with that pretty girl with blue hair." Came another voice from Vegeta's other side. He turned to see another Gaia look-alike. "Hello, Prince. My name's Baia." 

 "And let me guess. There's a Laia running around somewhere too." Vegeta groaned. 

 "No. He died years ago. Really horrific." Maia said.

 "Rather shocking." Baia said.

 "He just got up and died."

 "People say that Gaia got to him."

 "They never did like each other."

 "Not one bit." 

 "Stop it!" Vegeta yelled at the identical twins. He then put his hands out and blasted them both. The noise made Bulma run out from where she was and stare. 

 "They're multiplying!" she screamed when she saw the injured siblings. "And they're bleeding all over my carpet! You better get your lazy butts out of here before I literally kick you out!" Vegeta smirked.

 'She has the same attitude as a female Saiyan.' He thought. Both the toads laughed.

 "And you just love her so much for that attribute." They chuckled at the same time. Vegeta blasted them both, but this time when the smoke cleared, nothing was there. 

 "You just had to kill them, didn't you?"

 "They're not dead. I can still sense their ki." Vegeta said, quietly. 

 "What did they mean by saying that 'you just love her so much for that attribute'?" 

 "Uh, well, they can read minds…"

 "And you were thinking of her."

 "W-well."

 "You obviously love h…" 

 "That is a human emotion that I do not feel."

 "Then what makes you want to take her as your mate?"

 "I think she would make a great mother to the heir of the Saiyan race." 

 "You want to have a child with her?"

 "That is basically the idea of mates."

 "So you mate with people that you would think would make great parents? How sad."

 "I don't need your pity."

 "I wasn't given you any. I just feel sorry for that woman. Imagine having a kid with you just so the race could last. Living with you is hard enough."

 "I have training to do." Vegeta said quietly and then left for the front garden so he could train some more.

Just then a small photo floated over to Bulma's face. She grabbed it and saw her, Vegeta and a baby boy in her arms. The baby had a fistful of Vegeta's hair in his hand. She giggled and then another one floated over to her. It was of her and Vegeta kissing under a cherry blossom tree she that recognised. It was right out the back of her house. Then another one came to her. It was of Vegeta. He was dead and she could see a blonde haired lady behind him, snickering as if she killed him. After that, a new picture came. This one was the same boy in the first photo, only he was older and in Vegeta's Saiyan armour. 

 "This is how your life will be." A voice said from behind her. She turned to see one of the twins there.

 "Baia?"

 "Maia."

 "Oh. What are these?"

 "Snapshots of the future." Maia said. He pointed to the last photo. "He's your son. Guess who the father is." He pointed to the picture where the boy was pulling Vegeta's hair. 

 "Vegeta?"

 "Yep. Guess what happens to him." He then pointed to the second last photo. "He dies, leaves you and your son all alone and he never once told you that he loved you."

As Vegeta was about to train, a picture floated over to him. It was of Bulma nursing a baby boy. He saw himself in the background where she couldn't see him. A small trail of tears ran down her cheeks. Another one floated over to him, it was the same one of them kissing under the cherry blossom tree. Then came a third. It was of him as a Super Saiyan. Vegeta smirked, but the smirk quickly faded when the fourth came. The picture was he, dead. 

 "It's your future. Notice the boy? He's your son." Baia said from behind Vegeta, who chuckled.

 "Well, you've obviously seen the wrong future. Only one of these pictures is correct." He said, ripping up three, leaving only the one of him as a Super Saiyan. "She will never be my mate and I will never have a son." Vegeta started to walk away, but made she he stood on all the photos, especially the one of him and Bulma under the sakura tree. 

 "I don't think Bulma would like that too much." 

 "I don't care about what she likes from now on."

 "She's still in love with Yamcha. You know that, right?" Vegeta stopped in his path.

 "Did you read that from her mind, too?" More photos floated over to Vegeta. 

 "These are what's going on in her mind."

One picture had a dream where Yamcha took her to a beautiful restaurant and proposed to her. Another floated over to him. She was at her home with Yamcha, taking care of a tiny baby. She was really happy, not like how she looked with Vegeta's child. Baia flicked another picture to Vegeta. It was of her and Yamcha getting married. 

 "Does it hurt to see that the woman that you love so much dreams of being with another? Does it sting?" Baia asked. Vegeta continued his path. "Where is the prince going? Doesn't he want to see what she thinks of him?"

 "I don't care." A picture drifted next to him. It was he in bed, still sick.

 "She prefers you when you're like that. You're kind then. Wouldn't you prefer it too if you could have all those conversations again?"

 "No." 

A second one went to him. It was of them kissing. 

 "It was a dream she had when you first started living with her."

Vegeta turned around to look at Baia. "Goodbye, Baia." Vegeta said, outstretching his arm and hitting him with a large ki blast. This brought out Bulma and Maia, who just stared at the mess that Vegeta made. There was nothing left of Baia. Vegeta then looked over at Bulma who blushed instantly. He noticed the photos in her hands. He walked over to her and pried them out of her hands. Vegeta looked over each one and then ripped them apart. "Don't believe anything he says." He said sternly. Vegeta then walked over to Maia, who knew that his fate would be the same as his brother's so he decided to take the easy way out and that was by giving Vegeta another distraction. 

He did the most unexpected thing and fired a ki blast at Bulma.

~*~*~

Does she live or should I make her die? By the way, the twins were supposed to be screwing up their minds, not tell them their futures. Cool?

Bye, luv y'all. Especially DBZ Fanfiction Queen. You RULE girl!!!!!!!


	5. Antidote?

Hello! I'm sorry that I left you at such an important time in this story, but hey! If it gets the reviews, then it works. I know, I'm evil, blah, blah blah. 

This chapter's about Bulma's thoughts about the last chapter. She's unconscious and wondering about what Maia told her. So this is all in Bulma's point of view.

Disclaimer: Not mine. The characters, besides the 'Aia' triplets, do not belong to me.

Poison.

Chapter V (Thought I'd try something new.)

Antidote?

Darkness. Everywhere is dark. 

Oh God. I was just shot! Am I dead? That stupid toad and any bet Vegeta's with him, having a beer and laughing with him about how _WEAK human women are. But Vegeta doesn't drink._

Wait, if I'm dead, then where should I be? This isn't anything like what Goku told me about. Where am I? Am I still alive? I better be! 

What if Maia was right about me ending up with Vegeta? Well, I'm doing nothing at the moment, I may as well think about it. 

A son. A son with Vegeta. Oh, God. Do I really want a son with him? Was Maia lying? That toad better have been. But the photos looked so real. 

The one where the baby by was pulling Vegeta's hair and the one with the purple haired boy looked just like what I expected my son to look like. Wait, he kinda looks like that kid from the future. 

But the one with Vegeta and me kissing was a hoot. Like I would kiss him. Besides, he likes someone else. 

What if that someone else is me? I never asked him about that!

But the one where that blonde had killed him hurt me so much. I don't want him to die. No one deserves that. 

I wish I knew who Vegeta loves. I might be able to help them along. It'd be great if Vegeta could finally find someone. It would be fantastic.

 "Woman." 

Even here he calls me Woman. 

 "Woman, open your eyes. Wake up. Do something." 

He sounds desperate. That'd be the day. Vegeta actually caring about someone else. Don't make me laugh. 

My hand's suddenly warm and it feels like someone's holding it. 

 "Bulma wake up."

Vegeta called me Bulma. Wow. He has another word added to his vocabulary. 

OW!!!! My stomach really hurts. I must have been knocked unconscious. Oh, yeah. I'm waking up now. I can feel the pain and everything.

I can see red. The sun must be in my eyes. I should try opening them, so I do. 

~*~ Normal P.O.V

Vegeta let out a sigh of relief when he saw Bulma open her eyes. He couldn't help it. She wasn't dead. 

 "It hurts Vegeta." Bulma said weakly. 

 "I know. It will."

 "Did ya get him?"

 "Well, I had to make a decision between tending to you or killing the little toad."

 "He's dead."

 "Not quite."

 "You stayed? Oh, that's so sweet." Bulma cooed and tried to sit up to hug him but the pain was too immense and she realized that her hand was in Vegeta's. She smiled and when Vegeta noticed, he pulled his hand away quickly, blush appearing on his cheeks. Bulma tried to sit up again but only failed. 

 "Oh, Kakarot's brat came over and gave me a sensu bean to give you." Vegeta said, looking down on the ground where he had left it. He grabbed it quickly and gave it to her. 

 "So how long was I out for?"

 "Long enough for me to call Kakarot's house and for his offspring to bring a bean over."

 "Thank you." Bulma said, reaching up to him and hugging him. Vegeta sighed again, only this time quieter. Bulma smiled again. This was the second time in one day that he was letting her hug him. "You're becoming a big softy on me." She laughed, earning a growl from Vegeta. "What? It's true. You're letting me hug you and everything." Vegeta backed off a little bit, suggesting that she should get off him, which she did, despite him wanting to keep it going.

 "Would you prefer it if I were to keep you further away?"

 "No."

 "Then why complain?"

 "I wasn't."

 "Yeah, right."

 "Hey, there is no need to be sarcastic. That is the lowest level of wit."

 "It doesn't matter to me."

 "I can tell."

 "Where did Maia go?" (A/N: Sorry if I confuse you by writing Mana. He's a dude from my other story.)

 "He disappeared. He used you as a diversion."

 "The little toad."

 "My thoughts exactly."

 "Why did you stay with me instead of hurting him?"

 "I would have gotten an earful from you for not staying."

 "That and the fact that Prince Vegeta fancies you." Maia chuckled from behind them.

 "You must be the stupidest person or whatever you are that I have ever met. First you try to mess up my mind, kill me and then you accuse Vegeta of liking me. Do you have a death wish or something?" Bulma asked.

 "Ah, Miss Bulma. I did not try to stuff up your thoughts by telling you the future. I merely gave you the truth. As for hurting you, well, it's survival of the fittest and unfortunately for you, I'm fitter. And as for him fancying you, that is no lie…" Maia started. Vegeta grabbed him by the throat and started to squeeze as hard as he could. The toad's head popped right off.

 "You just had to do that again, didn't you?" Bulma asked as she started to get nauseous. 

 "That hurts so much." Maia's head groaned. 

 "Ah, you do it too?"

 "We can survive without our heads."

 "Well, then, I'll just have to do what I did to your brother." Vegeta said, facing the closest wall.

 "Um, Vegeta. Before you do that, I have to protest. I don't want to be throwing up again."

 "Then turn away." He chuckled and then made sure that Bulma had her back turned to him before he threw Maia's head into the wall. Bulma flinched at the sound of his head connecting with the wall but tried to stay cool. 

 "Is it over?"

 "Yeah. There isn't much of him left." Vegeta chuckled again. 

 "That's just what I wanted to hear." Bulma squirmed. She turned around and just as she saw Vegeta, pain sparked through him and he flinched. "Are you okay?"

 "I'm fine." He groaned. He stood up as straight as he could and headed inside.

 "I thought you were going to train."

 "I changed my plans." He looked around for Dr. Briefs and found him in the lounge room, looking for someone. "Old man, we need to talk."

 "Ah, yes Vegeta. I was just looking for you. You see, the antidote is only temporary. It lasts for about fifteen hours at a time."

 "Well, I was just in a lot of pain." 

 "Then you must be coming to the end of your fifteen hours."

 "You think? (He was being sarcastic.) What are you going to do about it?"

 "I've already made many more batches and if you ever run out then Bulma can always make you some more."

 "Why can't you?"

 "The Mrs. and I have been called away on an urgent message. We will be away for some time." Dr. Briefs explained. 

 "So you're leaving me here with a woman that can't cook at all and will probably have me tucked in a bed for the whole time?"

 "Well, yeah. Sorry, but this is really important. We must leave today. In five minutes, actually." 

 "Great." Vegeta snapped, walking out of the room. He stormed into the kitchen and sulked into a chair. Vegeta propped his elbows against the table surface and rested his head in his hands. 

 "Anything wrong, Vegeta?" Bulma asked from behind him.

 "I didn't see you." 

 "What's wrong? What were you so angry at dad about?"

 "The antidote isn't permanent. I only have a few hours left with this batch. He's made some more, but they only go for fifteen hours at a time." Vegeta said quietly. Bulma walked up to him and sat down on a chair next to him. "That and he's leaving for a while, leaving me here with you, a perfect example of someone who can't cook."

 "Where's dad going?"

 "He was called away with your mother."

 "Last time he said that, they went on a shopping spree in Paris and left Yamcha and I alone." 

 "Your point being?" Vegeta asked, bore dripping in his voice.

 "When they got back, I thought I was pregnant." Bulma giggled.

 "Well, I'll be in bed probably. By then, I would have run out of shots. So their trip to get a grandchild is a waste. How did you know that they went to Paris, wherever that is?"

 "Mum kept sending me postcards asking me if I was pregnant."

 "And what is a postcard?"

 "It's a card, you do know what that is, don't you?"

 "Yes."

 "It's a card that you send off to people when you go on holidays. Postcards usually have a picture of the place that you're staying at on it. I'll go ask mum if we can have the cooking robots, kay?" Bulma asked as she got off the seat and sprinted up to her mum's room. 

Vegeta sulked further into the chair and rested his chin on the table. 

 'Why me? Why not Kakarot? He's had his fun. He's got his offspring to take his place. He's become a Super Saiyan and taken a mate. Gaia could've at least waited until I did that.'

As Bulma ran up the stairs to her parent's bedroom, all she thought about was Vegeta becoming bed ridden again. Sure, she wanted the nice attitude again, but it wasn't worth losing Vegeta. 

 'Shame on you, Bulma for thinking such things! It's better to have him alive then nice. What was I thinking about? I even told him that! Oh no. I'm such a mean person!' 

 "Bulma dear, are you alright?" Bunny asked when she saw the sore expression on Bulma's face when she walked in. 

 "Vegeta's sick again."

 "I know. Your father told me."

 "It isn't fair." Bulma said quietly and wiped a tear from her eye. Bunny walked over to Bulma and hugged her tightly. 

 "Your father and I are going to be away for some time. You're going to have to look after Vegeta-chan for me. Make sure he'll be alright."

 "Just don't send me postcards with 'are you pregnant' written in them, please?" Bulma laughed. 

 "Fine. I think it might freak out poor Veggie-chan."

 "It did the job with Yamcha. Oh, would we be able to keep the cooking and cleaning bots this time?"

 "Sure. Your dad made some new ones for this trip. We get the shiny ones."

 "Fine, mum. Have fun." Bulma said, hugging her mum before she walked back downstairs to see Vegeta slumped in the chair, his head buried in his upper arms, which were crossed on the table in front of him. Bulma sat down next to him.

 "You have no idea how close I was. I was so close to becoming a Super Saiyan. I could feel it. I was so close. The extra power that I got from the treatment was amazing. I was so close. And now the chance is gone. I'm back to stage one. I'm already feeling the pain again." Vegeta said quietly. Bulma put a hand on his back and started to rub her hand up and down.

 "Should we get you upstairs ten so you won't be feeling the pain walking up there?" Vegeta stood up and started up the stairs with Bulma next to him. "I'm really sorry that you couldn't do it." 

 "Don't worry about it. I'll just wait til the next shot." Vegeta chuckled. 

 "Glad that you're okay with it." 

 "Y'know, Baia said that you still wanted to be with Yamcha."

 "He did?"

 "Yes. He gave me a picture of your latest dreams. There's the one where you two were at a restaurant, one where you have a son with him and one with you in a white dress next to him in this big place in front of everyone."

 "Oh, that would be my dream of me marrying him." Bulma said shyly. 

 "And then he gave me two more pictures. One of me sick and one of us kissing. Baia said that they were your dreams of me. Well, the second one of us was one of your dreams when I first came here." Bulma blushed a bright red. "Enjoy your dreams?"

 "No one is supposed to know about other's dreams."

 "So he wasn't lying?"

 "No. Does that mean that they weren't lying about our future together? I mean I know you want someone else as your mate but lately I've started to think that it's me." 

 "You're insane."

 "I thought you heard me say that I'm not a mad scientist."

 "So who is he?"

 "Who's who?"

 "Who's the guy that you like?" Vegeta asked just as they reached his room. 

 "I'm not telling you."

 "Why not?"

 "Because you won't tell me who you like."

 "Fine then. Describe him. Is he tall, short, fat, skinny, weak, strong, dark, pale?"

 "Since when are you so interested in my love life?"

 "Since you became so interested in mine."

 "Fine then. He's medium build, nice tan, strong, but not compared to Goku."

 "The Namek?" Vegeta chuckled, waiting for the screech that he knew would come.

 "NO! You psycho!"

 "I am not psychotic. So he's one of the Z Fighters. That weakling ex of yours."

 "No. I don't like him. He's a jerk."

 "What about your dreams?"

 "They were ages ago." Bulma said and sat down on the bed next to him. 

They sat there, talking about getting older and living with the person they wish to be with. 

Neither of them knew that they were talking about each other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hoo Hee!!!!!!! 

I just want y'all to know that the idea for this story came by me when I read:

The Muerte Virus by Raksha. Thank you for the idea!!!! 

And thank you to everyone who reviewed. It helps me so much. 


	6. Can't Remember!

Hi mo! Don't ask. I'm not in the mood. I have this mosquito bite on the bottom of my foot! That is so the last time that I go walking out barefooted at night just to listen to the guys down the street playing Garth Brooks loudly.

Thank you:

Angel of Death 87: There isn't anymore 'Aias.' And what sort of Jinko Kawaii story ends sadly? Well, there's Vegeta's Mate, but that was my first one so I've improved. So this isn't going to end sadly. I hope I didn't put down your hopes, seriously!!!!!

I'm so happy that you really like this story.

DBZ Fanfiction Queen: Thanks for your reviews and mountains of e-mails. I couldn't live without ya. YOU RULE!!!!!!! Sorry to hear about your two stories. ~_~ I love it that you love this story! Thankyou for adding me to your favourites list and for reviewing Stranded too.

Mara Kraus: Thank you for your review. I feel that Bunny is like Goku sometimes. Smart yet incredibly DUMB.

Mange: If you're still reading these stories, thanks. I know you reviewed chapter two and that was ages ago.

Leanne: I hope you're still reading and are enjoying the fic. 

Mushi-azn: I'm glad you love this fic. I know, it was a while since you reviewed, but yeah.

Wicked Woman (But this should be out to DBZ Fanfiction Queen.) Thank you for the review. Seeing as how Ms. Fanfiction Queen made you review, you probably aren't reading this, so thanks again DBZ Fanfiction Queen.

Templar: I thank you for reading and reviewing. ^_^

VegetaGokuLover: Thank you for the review! I e-mailed you, remember? I hope you got it. I'm glad you have been looking for a fic like this and that I was the one that you found. ^_~ Thankyou for adding me to your favourites list! Thanks for the only **_nice_** review on Oh Starry Night. (Back then I was Gohan's Gal.)

Disclaimer: (Not a person! This is my disclaimer! @_@) Not mine! The characters -other then the Aias- is not mine.

Poison

Chapter Six. (Am I really that far?)

Conversations About Mates and Marriages

Bulma woke up with a startled jump at two in the morning and ran over to Vegeta's room as fast as she could. She had heard him grunt and groan like something was wrong. When she got there, she saw him toss and turn in his sleep. Beads of sweat covered his face. 

 "Vegeta?" Bulma whispered as she made her way over to him. She sat down by his bed. "Vegeta, wake up. You're dreaming." All of a sudden, Vegeta sat up and grabbed her by her shoulders. His eyes snapped open and they sat there staring at each other. Their stare lasted until Vegeta cringed in pain five minutes later. "Are you okay?" Bulma asked as she helped him settle in bed. He looked up at the ceiling.

 "What are you doing here?"

 "You were having a nightmare." Vegeta recalled the dream and looked at Bulma again. "What was it about?"

 "Never mind."

 "Please?"

 "Leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it."

 "You never want to talk about anything."

 "And haven't you learnt from that?"

 "No. Please tell me."

 "Why do you want to know?"

 "Because."

 "Because why?"

 "Because I want to."

 "Why?"

 "Vegeta."

 "What?"

 "Please just tell me." Bulma begged.

 "Why?"

 "Because if I'm to be your nurse I should know what's upsetting you."

 "Well, being poisoned and not being able to do anything certainly is upsetting me. I hate the idea that I have to stay in bed all day." Vegeta said, angrily. Before he knew it, Bulma had wrapped her arms around his neck in a strong hug. They both lay there for a while before Vegeta heard the gentle purrs of sleep coming from Bulma. 

Vegeta closed his eyes and joined her in sleep, this one much more peaceful. 

~*~

Vegeta opened his eyes to see blue surrounding him. 

 'Not this dream again.' He thought to himself but then he saw that the blue were thin strips and behind that he could see a white ceiling. He remembered the nights' incident and sighed inwardly. He heard Bulma groan and felt her move as she slowly woke up. She suddenly jumped up and blushed at him.

 "Sorry. I guess I fell asleep last night."

 "Yes you did."

 "Did I hurt you?"

 "How would have you hurt me?"

 "I don't know. It's just that you get hurt a lot when you're going through this. I was just wondering if I had rolled over you or crushed you."

 "Hello! Is anyone there?" a voice shouted from downstairs. 

Bulma instantly groaned.

 "Who the hell could be here at this hour?"

 "Bulma? Vegeta?" it asked again. A smile made its way to Bulma's face.

 "We're up her, Goku!" Bulma shouted back down. Goku ran up the stairs and into Vegeta's bedroom where he found both Vegeta and Bulma sitting on the bed. 

 "Was I interrupted anything?"

 "Don't worry. You weren't."

 "Did you sleep here last night, or something?" Goku chuckled, referring to Bulma's messy hair. She had now changed it from her perm to straight and short.

 "Oh, well, Vegeta was," Bulma started, unable to think of any words. 

 "If you must know, I am quite sick and the woman stays with me sometimes so it is easier, or did you forget about Gaia?" Vegeta stated. 

 "You said his name. He'll come now." Goku whined. 

 "He's dead." Bulma said. "Vegeta threw his head into a wall, making me rather sick and putting us in a moderately uncomfortable situation that we still haven't resolved." 

 "How'd he do that?"

 "What? Throw Gaia's head into a wall?"

 "Easily. I twisted his head off his neck and then we kicked it around for a little while, seeing as how he could survive without his body, and then I turned towards the wall and gave it a new paint job." Vegeta explained. 

 "But how could you walk?" Goku asked, now really confused.

 "Oh, yeah. I should go get you your next shot." Bulma said before she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. 

 "You two seem to be getting along quite well." Goku laughed.

 "That is none of your business."

 "If you have a son, what will you call him?"

 "What?"

 "If you have a son, what will you call him?"

 "I am not going to have any child."

 "Yeah, right. So what would you call him?"

 "Vegeta, of course."

 "And a daughter?"

 "I'm not sure, but I don't have to think about it. I will not take her as my mate, therefore I will never have children." 

 "So what are these shots?"

 "Some medication. It's like an antidote. The only problem is that it isn't permanent." 

 "What a shame."

 "Shut up. I don't need your pity." Vegeta snapped. 

 "But now that you have that medicine, you have some time to be with her, right?"

 "No. Baia said that she liked that weakling ex of hers."

 "And who is Baia?"

 "Gaia, Maia and Laia's brother. He can read minds, see the future and see others' dreams. Each one said that if she chose to be with me she would live an unhappy life. He also said that I'm to have a son with her and then die straight after it."

 "Oh, you talking about Baia?" Bulma asked as she walked into the room with a needle in her hand. Goku immediately backed off. "How is it that you can survive a planet being blown up, but you can't stand needles?" she laughed and put the needle into Vegeta's arm. "Oh, and I meant Namek-sei, not Vegeta-sei. I know you weren't there for that one."

 "I wasn't on the planet when it blew up, remember? So where's your parents?"

 "They were called away again."

 "Another shopping spree?" 

 "Probably."

 "I didn't see any postcards in the mailbox." 

 "I asked her not to ask me if I were pregnant in them this time."

 "Very smart." Goku laughed. 

 "Naturally."

 "So what did you come here for, anyway?" Vegeta snapped as he sat up off the bed.

 "Gohan suggested that I should come over, you know, after Bulma got shot and everything."

 "Ow, that's so sweet. Can you thank him for me?" Bulma cooed.

 "Sure."

 "Well, now you know that she's fine. Can you leave now, or are you just going to stay around like an idiot?"

 "Awe, you got a tail." Goku whined as he pointed to Vegeta's tail that was swaying in the air behind him. "When did it come back?"

 "Yesterday." 

 "Um, Goku, did you ever wrap your tail around Chi?" Bulma asked, earning a glare from Vegeta.

 "No, why?"

 "It's just something that happened yesterday."

 "No it didn't." Vegeta groaned.

 "What, did it happen today?"

 "No, it didn't happen at all. You were dreaming. I told you that that stuff only happens between mates." 

 "If Vegeta-sei blew up when you were," Bulma started, but finished because of her lack of information.

 "Six." Vegeta informed her.

 "If Vegeta-sei blew up when you were six, how do you know about this mate stuff? I certainly wouldn't tell any child of mine that stuff when they're only six."

 "I'm a prince. I was expected to take a mate at ten years of age. That and I grew up with the perverted minds of Nappa and Raditz. And of course Frieza wouldn't allow me to talk to the women on the ship unless they were elites and already had mates. He was rather afraid of me taking a mate, therefore allowing me to become king."

 "Does that mean that Prince Vegeta of the greatest race in the universe hasn't mated yet?" Bulma laughed. 

 "I have too. Having a mate meant nothing to me."

 "You prick."

 "What? It's not my fault that they couldn't resist me."

 "And did you like any of them?"

 "No."

 "Prick."  
 "Stop calling me that, _Slave Woman_." 

 "Ooh, you know I hate that!"

 "So?"

 "Well, seeya." Goku said, but his announcement went unnoticed, as the other two were too busy bickering to notice. He put his fingers to his forehead and disappeared. 

 "Don't call me it." Bulma yelled.

 "And why not? You tended to my every whim, therefore you acted like one." Vegeta fought back.

 "I did it because you were sick!"

 "You did it before I was poisoned."

 "I was worried for my life back then!"

 "And you're not worried about it now?" 

 "I could always take away your shots."

 "But you won't."

 "How are you so sure?"

 "I can just tell. You're not the torturing type." 

 "What's that supposed to mean?"

 "That you have a conscience."

 "And that's a problem? It'd probably thank me for doing it to you. And besides, if it weren't for me, you'd still be in bed, howling in pain."

 "I never howled."

 "Yeah, you did."

 "Did not!"

 "Did too!"

 "Not!"

 "Too!"

 "Not!"

 "You did too and that's the end. You were in pain."

 "That doesn't mean that I was howling."

 "Normally when people are in pain, the make a noise about it and in your case, it was a howl." Bulma snapped. 

Vegeta walked over to her and stepped on her foot, quickly placing a hand over her mouth to stop the noise.

 "You were in pain and you didn't make a noise." He chuckled. Bulma struggled and got out of his grasp. 

 "That's because you were suffocating me." 

 "You could still breath through your nose. So I wouldn't have killed you." 

~Vegeta's P.O.V~

 "That's because you were suffocating me." She snapped.

 "You could still breath through your nose. So I wouldn't have killed you." I pointed out. 

Sometimes I wonder how she could be so well known for her smarts and then be so dumb.

Silence. 

Why don't I just leave? I don't know. But here I stood. Bulma quickly looked around. 

 "Where's Goku?"

 "He must have gotten sick and tired of listening in to the fight _you_ started." I snickered. She turned red. I love getting her angry. 

 "Me? If my memory is right, and it always is, you started the fight."

 "No. You did. You teased me by suggesting that I've never mated before." 

 "I still think you haven't." 

 "Why?"

 "Ah, well," Got her! "You don't seem the type to commit yourself to one."

 "Just because I mated with them doesn't mean that I'd commit myself to them."

 "That's wrong. You should be grateful to them." 

Me? Grateful? Riiiiight. And hell, I don't care what's right or wrong. 

 "Woman, why would I be grateful to them?"

 "I-ah," and again. "Never mind."

 "No, pray tell. What is the reason?"

 "Well, that woman might have wanted to be with you."

 "That is no reason…" Wait! _That woman_? "Are you implying that I have been with just one woman?"

 "Yes. I doubt anyone else would want to be with you." 

Ooh, harsh coming from the woman that I want as my mate. Does that mean that there's no chance?

 "I have been with more."

 "How many?"

 "I could ask you the same thing. Probably just that weakling." She's fuming now. 

 "Oh, yeah? I almost married someone else!"

 "One other?"

 "Well…" Bulma started and then she blushed. 

Considering the time that she spent with that human, it's understandable.

 "That's comprehensible. You have been with Yamcha for a long time, not giving you much time to be with anyone else." I said. She smiled at me. 

Hmm, far too many human emotions. 

 "So, how many?" 

That was a good question. 

 "I'd say about twenty-three." 

Seriously! 

 "What? There is no way that _you'd _be able to get that many." She laughed. 

Is she suggesting that I can't get women?

 "Well, there was Frieza's intended mate-I really got in trouble for that-a few slaves here and there, Tali, Pearl, Lien, Sally, Mari, and I can't remember who the rest were. Never quite got their names, Frieza killed them, and then he killed Tali when he found out that I was the father of her unborn child."

 "What? You got her pregnant?"

I just said that, didn't I? This is another time where I wonder how she's known as a genius.

 "Yes."

 "Well, didn't you want the child?"

 "I'd be king now if she wasn't killed."

 "So is that why you want a child with whoever that mystery woman is? So you'd be king?"

 "It really wouldn't matter now. I am past twenty-five years of living. (A/N: I have decided that this is how Saiyans say that thew are, as example, ten years old and whatnot.) I can't become king. I'm too old, so says the decree. I'm only six years over."

 "Liar."

 "What?"

 "You're not that young. You can't be two years older then me. Either that or you scowl a lot more than what I see. You have so many wrinkles." She said walking up to me so our noses were basically touching. I guess she was studying my face. How odd. "That's weird."

 "What?"

 "You haven't pushed my away."

Yet.

I grabbed her waist and quickly threw her onto the bed before I took my leave. 

 "Vegeta! You jerk! You cannot throw me around like that!" she yelled back at me.

 "I just did and I expect breakfast." I said as I started around the corner. 

Annoying her is so much fun. 

Fun, damn this planet. I never really had fun until I started to live here. I hate this planet and all it's stupid emotions.

~Bulma's P.O.V~

I tore down the stairs after Vegeta. The jerk! What gave him the right to throw me around like that? Nobody throws around a Briefs. (A/N: Think to Lord Of The Rings. Right before Shadow takes Gandolf. The little dwarf says 'Nobody throws a dwarf'.) 

When I got downstairs, I couldn't find him. 

Before the whole poisoning incident, he would just sit at the table, demanding food. 

Where is he?

 "Vegeta, if you want breakfast, you'll have to come here."

~Normal P.O.V~

 "Vegeta, if you want breakfast, you'll have to come here."

 "But I am here." Vegeta said. Bulma looked around hopelessly. 

 "Where?" Vegeta chuckled and left the comfort of the ceiling and flew down behind her. With a finger from each hand, he jabbed her in the waist, making her jump in surprise. She turned to face his ever-smirking face. 

 "What's got you so jumpy?" Vegeta chuckled, not realising that he was still holding her waist.

 "Maybe a lunatic Saiyan. You never act like this. What's wrong?"

 "Would you prefer me to ignore you?" 

 "I didn't mean it like that. I was just wondering why you're acting like this. It isn't your usual behaviour. That's all."

 "Now, what were you saying about breakfast?" Vegeta asked and as he turned to the table, he realised where his hands were positioned. He blushed for a while before he turned his back to Bulma, hell-bent on not letting her see his shade of embarrassment. 

 "So, what do you want? I can find you up some French toast, eggs and bacon, some cereal, anything."

 "All of the above will do." 

 "Typical." Bulma mumbled as she set the cooking robot. She sat next to Vegeta once she was done.

The sweet scents of their breakfast filled the room, yet not a word was exchanged between the two.

 "What's wrong?" Vegeta asked after a while.

 "Nothing."

 "It isn't like you to be so quite."

 "And you're complaining?"

 "No, I just think you might be ill. You've never been this quiet ever since I started to live here."

 "And I think that you're ill. You never talk and now you're objecting to me being silent."

 "It just doesn't seem like you."

 "So now I don't seem like myself because I'm quiet? You're one to talk. You haven't hushed me all day. I like it when we talk. It's interesting."

 "And what about my dialect interests you so?"

 "You're smart for one. Yamcha couldn't understand half of the things I say. (A/N: I get told to stop speaking so intelligently or to explain my meaning quite a lot by my friends.) It's really frustrating."

 "So you find the fact that I'm an intelligent speaker fascinating? Are most human women like that?"

 "No. Others wish that conversations consist of complements and marriage."

 "You haven't mentioned that yet. So what exactly takes place at these marriages? I think I have heard you mention it before. The day I was poisoned, I do believe. It was our last conversation before it happened."

 "Well, like I told you, if people are very much in love, they might decide to marry. The man has to ask the woman by presenting her with a ring; we call it an engagement ring. If she accepts, then they're engaged and are to have a wedding at which they get married. At the wedding, the bride is to wear a white wedding dress that look absolutely fantastic and the man should wear a tuxedo, black or white. They exchange their wedding vows, which is basically stupid stuff that they know will never happen and then they give each other rings. They kiss and that's the end." Bulma said. "Do Saiyans do anything like it?"

 "There's something simular to it, but it's only when a Saiyan from the Royal Family choses their mate. No one's allowed to watch it, though, unless it's the prophet, who claimed that the Legend was me, and family."

 "What's the Legend?" 

 "Well, it's said that there is only one per thousand years and they can only be royalty and pure blooded. They said that I was to become the Legendary Super Saiyan and defeat the Iceians that held the Saiyans as slaves for centuries. And Kakarot did that instead." Vegeta sat at the table with his hands on it. He twiddled with his thumbs for a little while before he felt Bulma's hand glide on top of them. He tensed up again, being very unexperienced with the emotions that he was feeling.

 "So what was the rest of the 'Saiyan weddings'?" Bulma asked quietly. 

 "Like your weddings, females are to wear the most beautiful garments and gems they can find, but the dress must be blood red, deep purple, dark blue, black or gold. The man, however, is to be in his royal armour with the royal crest on it. They say vows, which is a poem spoken in the old Saiyan language that very few speak. Once that is done, they mark each other by biting their necks, and leaving a scar that's permanent. The biting has to be done to say that they're mated, be them royalty or third class Saiyans."

 "Can you speak old Saiyan?"

 "I learnt a little bit of it before Frieza killed my father. It is tradition that a son shall learn this from his father, the King."

 "And can you teach it to other races?" Bulma asked. 

 "I don't think so. We never got that far in the sessions. I know the poem and how to address the old kings from the past in my meditation, but that's about it."

 "Could you, teach me it?" Bulma asked cautiously. 

 "Well, I," Vegeta started, but realised something. "Which royal Saiyan do you want to be mated to? Last time I checked, I was the last one." 

 "No, it isn't that!" Bulma said as she out her hands out in front of her defensively. "It's just that my best friend is a Saiyan as is the guy I live with and since you're finding things about us, I think I should learn something about you."

 "I think breakfast should be ready by now." Vegeta said, changing the subject. Bulma took the hint and walked over to where the robot was cooking. 

~*~

Sorry that I have to leave it there but I have to. It was just drawing thin and getting boring. I promise you that it won't be boring next time and that I do try not to keep you guys waiting. 

Sorry this took so long to get up. I just hope everyone had great Christmas'. A guy I know died a few days before Christmas. ~_~, 

~Jinko Kawaii


	7. Vegeta's Dream

Hey people. 

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of DBZ. I can't create something like that! 

Poison

Chapter Seven.

Vegeta's Dream 

 "Why are you avoiding my question?" Bulma asked Vegeta, referring to her question about him teaching her the old Saiyan language that was talked about before breakfast, from the safety of her kitchen while he trained on the front garden, attracting the eyes of many people passing by. 

 "Shut up." Vegeta groaned as he did a roundhouse kick. Girls giggled from the road, whispering things like he must be single to talk to her like that. It was easy to see that they weren't family. "You shut up, too." He snarled at the girls, who turned red at the thought of Vegeta hearing them.

 "Vegeta, that is no way to speak to young women." Bulma snapped as she walked out of the kitchen to sit on the step by the door. "Have you thought about it yet?"

 "There is nothing to think about."

 "Please?"

 "Would you get to fixing the gravity machine? I can't train here with wondering eyes." Vegeta growled, annoyed at the teenage girls who were literally gawking at him. He walked over to her, much to the disappointment of everyone who was watching and proceeded to walk into the kitchen. Bulma stalked in after him.

 "What, Prince Vegeta can't stand a few female teenagers liking the look of you?" she teased. 

 "I can't train there because it is too easy."

 "Why won't you teach me?"

 "Because it would be pointless and only royalty can know about it."

 "If you had told me that in the first place, I wouldn't have had to ask you over and over again. Why did you want to learn so much about marriages anyway?" 

 "I don't have to explain myself to you."

 "What the hell happened to you? You were happy before, and now you're acting just like you did when you first came here. You're back to your 'strength is the only thing that matters to me' ways and it is not very becoming! Why are you acting like this?"

 "Like I said, I don't have to explain myself to you." Vegeta growled and just as he did, the bell at the front door rang. Bulma got up and answered it to see the group of girls that were staring at Vegeta earlier. 

 "Hey. What's up?" Bulma said in her cheeriest voice.

 "Hi, I'm Suzie, and these are my friends, Michelle and Hailey. We're sorry to intrude and whatnot, but we have something to say about the capsules that you make." The first of the three, a blonde, said. 

 "What happened?"

 "Nothing, we just think we know something that could boost up sales." A second blonde said. Bulma laughed. 

 "We are not putting Vegeta on the capsules."

 "Oh, no. We didn't mean that. We think a few patterns and stuff like that might help." The third, a brunette, said. Bulma invited them inside and asked them to sit on the lounge room couch while she was excused for a little while. She went into the kitchen and grabbed four glasses and poured some water into them. 

 "Since when do you drink more then me?" Vegeta chuckled from behind her, making her drop one of the glasses that shattered into pieces. 

The first blonde haired girl came into the room. "Are you okay, Miss Briefs?" she asked and then spotted Vegeta. Bulma giggled at the stare that Vegeta was given. 

 "I'm fine. Vegeta, this is…" Bulma started but forgot her name.

 "I'm Suzie."

 "She's going to help me with a capsule problem." Vegeta picked up the remains of what was in the water bottle that Bulma had poured their drinks from and took a sip. 

 "She doesn't exactly look like a smart one. Maybe as smart as your mother." He snickered before he was hit on the arm as hard as Bulma could. 

 "Are you two married?" Suzie asked. Bulma cracked up laughing and then realised the murderous look on Vegeta's face. 

 "No, we're not. And he's single." 

 "Last time I heard, you and the weakling weren't talking." Vegeta pointed out.

 "You are so aggravating! I wish Kitty never created those shots!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta before she and a very reluctant Suzie walked out of the room. Vegeta snickered and drank the last of the water. 

Once they were siting back down in the lounge room, Suzie started talking about having patterns and T.V characters on the cover of the capsules, having more people buying them. 

 "I have a little sister and she will buy anything with Barbie or Hi Five on it." Michelle said. 

 "And it seems like Suzie would buy anything with Vegeta on it." Hailey laughed, making Suzie go red. "So were those 'shots' that you were talking about drugs?"

 "Oh, no. Vegeta doesn't smoke, drink, do drugs or even eat anything fatty. He was poisoned a few weeks ago and couldn't move. My dad's cat knocked over my work and that was it."

 "How old is he?" Michelle asked. 

 "Too old for any of you." Bulma laughed. "He's nearly too old for me."

 "Is there anything between you two?" Suzie asked. 

 "No, he just lives here and eats my food."

 "He looks like a great fighter." Michelle said.

 "One of the best." Hailey agreed.

 "Well, he has been training for most of his life. He comes from one of those families that are dedicated to being strong."

 "Wow." Suzie said in awe.

 "You really like him, don't you? I guess I should have fixed up the gravity machine."

 "That you should have." Vegeta groaned from behind them. 

 "Hey, 'Geta, what do you think of Suzie?" Bulma asked as she turned to see him.

 "Never call me that again."

 "Is this another question you're ignoring?"

 "How old are you?" Vegeta asked Suzie.

 "Seventeen." Suzie smiled.

 "She's closer to Kakarot's brat's age."

 "His name is Gohan and he's eleven soon."

 "I really couldn't care less about him."

 "Vegeta! I will not have you talking about my best friends' son like that!" Bulma yelled. 

 "You're voice is really annoying, especially when you screech."

 "Why don't you just train or something like that?"

 "I'd love to become a Super Saiyan but you have to fix the gravity chamber." 

 "Um, I like your ideas, girls, but I can't make any changes until my father comes back from his trip." Bulma said, ushering them out of the house. She quickly turned to Vegeta. "How do you think people will take it if they learn I have an alien living in my house? We aren't supposed to use the word 'Saiyan' in front of guests."

 "You are the alien to me. How do you think people will take it if they learn I was living in an alien's house?"

 "Really mature." Bulma groaned with a roll of her eyes. "So do you think they'll tell anyone?"

 "I'll kill whoever they do."

 "Or I can send you on a date with Suzie."

 "Don't you even joke about that! I am not going to date some silly little human with a fetish for me. She has lived for seventeen years."

 "So does that mean that the mystery woman isn't human?" 

 "She is. She just isn't as young."

 "How old is she?"

 "I think in her late twenties."

 "So she's a human woman in her late twenties. That narrows it down to a couple million people. Are you ever going to tell her? Does she know you?"

 "Well, when the time is right, I will tell her."

 "And what if she doesn't like you that way?"

 "I wouldn't care."

 "What do you mean? You've been in love with her for ages now. How can you just brush things off like that?"

 "I do not feel emotions such as love. Just look at what it's done to you."

 "Well Goku fell in love and had a son and he's done well."

 "Are you comparing me to Kakarot?"

 "No, I'm just using him as an example." Bulma said as she put her hands up defensively. 

 "Good. Do you still want to be Yamcha's mate?" Vegeta asked, but his voice got quieter by the word.

 "Who said I did?"

 "I'm just asking."

 "Why?"

 "Can I help it if I'm curious?"

 "Fine, I don't know."

 "Is that a definite yes or no?"

 "Neither. I'm not sure."

 "So if he comes back you'd go back to him?"

 "What's with the curiosity?" 

 "When you broke up with him you were very depressed and you were always crying. I just want to know what I have to look out for."

 "Okay, yeah I guess. But here we call them boyfriend and girlfriend. When they are married it's called husband and wife."

 "Humans are confusing." Vegeta groaned.

 "We are not."

 "And how do humans prove to each other that they want to be 'boyfriend and girlfriend'?"

 "Well, they announce their feelings for each other, which will be hard for you seeing as how you don't possess those feelings."

 "What if I were to give her something."

 "It depends. It'd be a stupid idea if you were to give her that without her even knowing you though. Do you know her?"

 "Yes."

 "Does she know you?"

 "Yeah."

 "That makes it only a few people really. It's Marron, isn't it? Why not? Every guy goes for her." Bulma moaned. 

 "No! She's as stupid as your mother!" Vegeta chuckled, but then got serious. "No. I wouldn't even consider her a mate even if she was the last female in this universe."

 "So what does it take to consider one as your mate?"

 "She has to be intelligent, beautiful, skilful and strong. She has to be a great cook and mother…"

 "Chi-Chi! You like Chi-Chi. Wow, I'm amazed that Goku didn't kill you on the spot." 

 "No! You have the wrong idea! That _harpy_ is Kakarot's mate and you know that I hate her."

 "It isn't Chi? That is so much better." 

 "Of course it isn't. I am not insane, but, didn't you say that about liking me?"

 "Oh, well, that was so mum and dad wouldn't bring up the subject again."

 "Sure." Vegeta grunted scathingly.

 "Do you have the armour with the royal crest on it?"

 "No, why?"

 "I was just wondering. Why do they bite each other's neck?"

 "Because it's permanent and in a perfect spot for everyone else to see and know that they're mated."

 "Well, if everyone else was allowed to see these marriages then they wouldn't have to."

 "Are you insane? You'd let commoners watch you choose your life mate? This is a very special occasion and we do not wish for it to be seen by shamed eyes."

 "Do you remember all of the poem?"

 "Most of it. Why?"

 "I'm just curious to know about you Saiyans, especially you."

 "Why not use Kakarot as your guinea pig?"

 "He didn't grow up as a Saiyan."

 "Kujike sou na toki ha watashi ga iru no yo subu ni tonde ikeru kara itsu datte'." Vegeta groaned quietly.

 "What?"

 "It's the first line of the poem."

 "So it's in Japanese?"

 "I don't know. It was just something that my father taught me. He just had to say it to my mother and that's all. He didn't have to understand it. So if it's in Japanese, what does it say?"

 "'When it seems like you're going break, I'll be there for you because I'll fly to you right away always'." Bulma giggled. "I never knew Saiyans could be so cute!" Vegeta blushed a deep shade of red and turned in the other direction. 

 "Whoever made that up should be killed. And Saiyans are anything_ but_ cute."

 "What's the rest of it?"

 "I'm not telling you for my pride's sake."

 "Fine. But I want to know sooner or later." Bulma groaned. Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

 "You better get the gravity machine fixed soon. I am getting bored." He called over his shoulder and started to walk away.

 "Go and train with Goku or something. I should have it ready by tonight." She watched as Vegeta opened the door and took off into the sky.    

~*~

Vegeta flew off to Goku's as fast as he could. It had been a while since they had sparred and with his new powers from the medication, he was sure that it would be Goku that would have to be tended to.

Yet, that dream made him think twice about actually killing Goku.

~Vegeta's P.O.V~

Blue, everywhere. But then a small bird flew passed. I'm on the ground, looking up. How did I get here? I sit up and look around. I'm at Capsule Corp., yet it's not. The gardens aren't as green as they were and the roof has a large hole in it. Have the androids come already? How long did I sleep? 

Whimpering comes from the mansion, so I walk in. 

It's Bulma. She's carrying a child in her arms, rocking him back and forward. She also has a photo in her hand. 

 "Woman? What happened?" I asked, going over to her. She didn't look up at me but just stared at the picture more. The child started to squirm in her arms, bringing her back to reality. 

 "Shh, Trunks." She whispered and cradled the boy further. Trunks, I think, reached up and took the photograph from her. 

 "Da." He laughed. 

 "Yeah, that's Da." She laughed back. "That's your dad."

Dad? 

I walked behind her and looked at the picture. It was me? Where the hell did she get a picture of me? 

 "Where Da?" Trunks asked. Bulma looked at him oddly. 

 "I wish someone was here to hear you ask your first question." Bulma whispered and brought the child up to her face and cuddled him.

 "But I'm here." I whispered behind her. I put my hand on her shoulder but it went straight through. What's going on?

 "Where Da?" Trunks asked again. 

 "You're too young to know about death." She whispered.

 "I'm dead? But how can I be here?" I asked. She stood and looked at me. 

 "You're not here. You're dead. The androids killed you and everyone else. You never even saw your son." She looked back down at Trunks and my gaze followed hers. 

 "Da!" Trunks yelled and grabbed at me and strangely enough, I was now solid. And we were somewhere else. The androids hadn't gotten to this place yet. 

 "He wants you to pick him up." Bulma said with a smile on her face. She walked next to me and moved the child into my hands, mindful to show me how to hold him properly. I held a hand behind his head and wrapped an arm around his body to secure him. I looked up at Bulma, who was smiling happily and I noticed that she had been marked. A scar from a bite stained her neck, but it was my mark, I had bonded with her. We had a son together. I was truly happy. Must I leave this place? Bulma's smile shrunk. "This isn't true. You're dead. The androids killed you. You weren't strong enough. You're not like Goku!" She whispered, purely horrified. 

 "No, I'm here." I said quietly. She reached forward and grabbed the now sleeping Trunks from my arms. "What's wrong?"

 "You're not here!" she screamed, waking up Trunks. 

And then there was a bright light come from behind her and she fell to the ground. A hole had been blown through her stomach and Trunks' head hit a rock on the way down, ensuring his death, too. I bent down to my family, the family that I had known for barely five minutes and picked them up. 

 "Bulma! Please, wake up!" I panicked. I knew that they were both dead, but I didn't want to admit it. My head hung low and I cried in Bulma's hair. 

A psychotic laugh erupted from where Bulma had been standing. I looked up.

 "I thought we killed you." He snickered. A blonde haired girl walked up behind him. 

 "He wasn't much fun, but look he's crying." I stood up. They had killed my mate and my son. I powered up and attacked them. I was just about to punch the girl before I woke up.

I hated this dream and I know it'll haunt me forever. 

I've paused in the middle of the air. I forgot all about going to Kakarot's to spar. 

~Normal P.O.V, minutes after Vegeta and Goku's match~

 "Vegeta! You idiot! Just because you're strong now doesn't mean that you can beat up on my friends, especially my friends son!" Bulma shrieked at Vegeta once he walked into the kitchen. He saw her hang up the phone angrily. 

 "I was wanting to fight Kakarot! It wasn't my fault that he was in trouble with his mate." Vegeta snapped back. 

 "But that didn't give you the right to almost kill Gohan."

 "Just get me some food."

 "I'm on strike. I'm sick of you doing this to me all the time!"

 "What the hell happened to you?" Vegeta asked loudly. "You were really happy this morning."

 "Yamcha came by before."

 "And?"

 "And he asked me out again."

 "And? Didn't you tell me that you would be his mate again if he asked?"

 "And I told him that I'll think about it."

 "Have you thought about it?"

 "Not much."

 "Do you think that you'll end up as his mate again?"

 "Why do you care so much?"

 "If you do, you will be making a big mistake. He uses you."  

 "And why do you care?"

 "I have my reasons." Vegeta snapped and walked to the fridge and got a large drink of water.

 "And what might they be?" Bulma asked him and followed him. Vegeta's tail snapped around her leg and tripped her. An ear-piercing squeal filled the mansion as Bulma fell. "What was that for?" Vegeta chuckled before leaving. "Vegeta! The least you could do is help me up." Bulma heard Vegeta's chuckle returning. He grabbed her by her waist from behind and pulled her up. 

 "Want to go flying?"

 "What do you mean?"

 "I mean just flying, anywhere. It's so boring here." Vegeta groaned into her neck. Bulma jumped at the sensation of Vegeta's breath on her neck. 

 "What's up with you?"

 "Don't you like it?"

 "So where would we go?"

 "I don't know. I'll fly until night. Once we're lost, I'll try to find our way back."

 "Sounds nice." Bulma said, surprised with the way that Vegeta was acting. "What about your shots?"

 "Just grab one and we'll be off." Vegeta said, letting go of Bulma. 

~*~

Major OOCness for Vegeta, but still. The antidote has a small effect on him. It is one of the side effects. 

Keep up the reviews! I love them! 


	8. Deciphering

Hey. I'm sorry this is late. I have all my information on a floppy disk and it isn't working anymore. 

Disclaimer: Not mine, fools. If it were then it'd be paying for my braces. 

Poison.

Chapter 7.

Deciphering. 

Vegeta looked out the window from his bed. They had gotten as far as a sea when his symptoms kicked in. He dropped Bulma into that ocean and needless to say, she wasn't please at all. She had given him his needle and told him to take her back. That had been a few hours ago and he was feeling his symptoms again. 

He would listen to whatever was going on downstairs, which consisted of Yamcha begging for forgiveness yet again, Bulma denying him that chance and then Yamcha start to beg again. 

Vegeta was somewhat pleased that he was back in his bed where he couldn't do that much pain to his ego, or his pride. He started to wonder if Bulma had put some painkillers in the syringes just to make him go loopy again.

 "Manipulative. Another strong characteristic for mates." He said to himself before another wave of pain struck him again, making him release a grunt. 

 "Painful, isn't it?" a sly, sleazy voice asked from the window. Vegeta's eyes widened as a shadow overcastted it.

 "Gaia?" he asked quietly, though he really was amazed. 

 "Not quite. I'm his brother and before you go on with listing all of the 'aias', I am Mike." The figure said, making Vegeta snicker somewhat. 

 "Mike? Isn't that a bit odd for your species?" 

 "My father didn't like me at all." 

 "Right, whatever." Vegeta groaned, turning to the side. He was assaulted, though, as Mike grabbed him by the collar of his top and pulled him up to his face. 

 "You know why we did this to you, right? So you can feel the absolute pain of Frieza. And to add to that, you'll have that human to watch you suffer like the weakling you really are." Mike snapped as he sent a blow to Vegeta's stomach. "But, I must admit that my brother was right. He really shouldn't have shown you your future."

 "Future?" Vegeta asked through his laboured pants. Mike's blow had left him in some pain. "I-Bulma?"

 "A very slow prince, you are. Yes, you bond with that _human_ and you even have a half-breed child with her. But I really doubt that you'll know him all that much. This will cause you to die, even before those pesky machines are set free. Too bad, y'know. They have the dibs on killing you in the other timeline because my brother never got around to attacking you. You're just lucky that the Saiyan from the future came here to warn you, I guess, otherwise Bulma really wouldn't have made you that gravity machine that exploded, giving you the perfect reason to go training out in Gaia's area." Mike explained. "I should really congratulate him when it's my turn to go to Other World. Then again, I never really did like the idiot." Mike let out an animalistic laugh that rung through Vegeta's brain just as he was punched yet again. 

~*~

 "…Please, Bulma, try to understand…"

 "I don't want to understand, Yamcha." Bulma sighed angrily. They had already gone through this. "Look, I know that there was this spark even after you cheated on me, but now there's nothing. I just can't love you anymore." 

 "But, it was just a mistake." Yamcha whined, hoping to get somewhere. 

 "The mistake is that I'm still here listening to you. I have to be upstairs taking care of Vegeta." 

 "It's all about Vegeta now. You didn't have time for me when we were dating. Weren't you going to work on some project to destroy the androids so no one would have to fight? Now you're going to have to watch over that over grown baby like he was your own child!"

 "Vegeta is my friend, so don't you dare go and turn this around on me and make me sound like that baddie here. I am merely just trying to stop a friend from dying, much like I would help out Goku or yourself."

 "I think we should just let him die. I mean, do we even know if he's on the right side? As far as I can see, he's still the same guy who sent those ugly little green things out to kill me and succeeded. He has nothing on this planet…"

 "He does too." Bulma snapped, now clearly angered at Yamcha's tone. "Vegeta has his eyes set on a mate. That means that he basically wants to get married to someone and have a child with her. He told me himself. She lives here on earth." 

 "Oh, so what? Big deal. The guy probably doesn't even know how to like someone that much. He'd get the kid from her and then kill her with a blink of an eye. He's untrustworthy and that's it. Nothing else to say."

 "Vegeta wouldn't do that. He's tried really hard to be more polite around me and even you."

 "So?"

 "It seems as if you're still angry over the fact that Vegeta's little green things managed to kill you." Bulma said, heading towards the staircase with a tray of food in her hands. "Just get over yourself." As she started going up the staircase, she heard the front door open and then slam shut.

~*~

Mike's eyes formed small little slits as he smiled in his frog-like way. 

 "You're hopeful mate is coming." He snickered. "A tasty little treat?"

Vegeta's eyes widened as he remembered one of the many reasons why he stayed well away from Gaia. His species were carnivores. They would eat anything that would classify as something delicious and that always included anything with flesh, especially ceramic coloured flesh, like that of humans. 

 "Leave her alone." Vegeta snapped.

 "Tut tut tut." Mike said, shaking his head slowly from side to side. "I've seen her. She'll do as a nice meal. Too bad she's one the skinny side, though. I guess I'll just have to eat the other Earthlings here, too." 

 "Vegeta…" Bulma started before she noticed that tall man standing over Vegeta's body. "Would your stupid family just leave us alone?!" Bulma snapped angrily. She pushed Vegeta's meal onto the bedside table and hit Mike over the head with the tray repeatedly. "You. Get. Out. Of. My. House. Right. Now!" she demanded with each blow. It wasn't very long before Mike recovered and grabbed Bulma's wrist, preventing her from doing any more damage. He then pulled on it, pulling her in closer to his own body. Bulma let out a loud grunt of disapproval as Vegeta did the same, just not as audible. 

 "Now, young Earthling, I do advise that you _never_ attempt to attack me like that again." he said, baring his teeth. They were especially pointy for a man of his race; the Kugae. 

 "I told you to leave her alone." Vegeta warned.

 "And what are you going to do? Yell at me to death?" Mike asked. He leant forward and bit down on Bulma's left shoulder, drawing blood and a small shrill from Bulma. Mike noticed the restlessness that came from Vegeta. Mike then took a mental note that he had bitten her very close to the neck, where Vegeta would have to bite her if he were to make her his mate. "Oh, I get it." He smirked. "You're afraid I'll mark her." 

 "Why would you be interested in making a weak little human your mate?" Vegeta asked. Mike merely shrugged and bit Bulma a little closer to her neck, just above her collarbone. 

 "I've never tasted human blood before." Mike said as he looked back up at Vegeta again, who nearly quivered at the sight of Bulma's blood on Mike's teeth. "I must say, though, it would definitely classify as a must. It's just too bad that I'm the first and only Kugae to taste it. So, Prince Vegeta, am I getting closer to what you deem as your own?" Mike asked and bit into Bulma's skin again, only deeper, making her scream again. Vegeta was somewhat glad that Mike had not yet reached the slight dip in Bulma's neck where he would have to bite to make her his mate, but he was still angered that Mike was teasing him like that. 

 "I do not deem the woman as my own." Vegeta snorted.

 "That's not what I'm reading right now. You're so angered that I'm this close to marking her as my own…" Mike started before Bulma raised up her knee into Mike's groin, making him let her go quickly, interrupted him. 

Mike let out a small gasp and Bulma ran over to Vegeta. She searched around the tables for a shot and when she found one, she injected Vegeta as soon as she could. After a short time, Vegeta got up off the bed. Bulma hid behind the Saiyan, which boosted his ego yet again as he powered up his ki, ready for a fight. 

Without a second thought, however, Mike flew towards the window and left as fast as he could. 

Bulma let out a loud sigh and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's front from behind him in a hug. "I thought he was going to…eat…me." She said slowly. "It was like being in some sort of horror movie."

 "Well, Kugaes are carnivorous." Vegeta shrugged. He was so satisfied, though, that Mike hadn't actually gotten around to marking her. 

 "What was he talking about, though?" Bulma asked, burying her face in Vegeta's back. "What about that _marking_ stuff?"

 "Err, a Saiyan will mark his, um, mate." Vegeta said, rather sheepishly. 

 "Mate? You mean me?" Bulma asked, letting go of Vegeta so she could face him. 

 "He meant you." Vegeta corrected. 

 "But he said stuff that…he bit me…ew, is that how Saiyans mark each other?" Bulma scrunched up her nose.

 "We bite each other right," Vegeta pointed to the dip in Bulma's neck, "here." Bulma's hand moved to that spot. 

 "He was so close, I mean, do the Kuga…"

 "Kugae." Vegeta corrected.

 "Do the Kugae bite their mates?"

 "In the very same spots as Saiyans." Vegeta shrugged. 

 "He was so close to making me his mate!" Bulma screamed. "I don't want to be his mate! I don't want to be anyone's mate. I'm going to _marry_ a normal Earthling with a normal life which will be totally boring and what am I saying?" 

 "I have no idea." Vegeta said, shaking his head really slowly. 

~*~

Vegeta looked around the room, or lab, as Bulma had brought him down into the basements of the house, which were lined with laboratories that she and her father worked in. He had never really been down here, well, he had been down there to order Dr. Briefs for some more training equipment, but this time was different, Bulma had _invited_ him down there so he could have a look at what she was doing to help his little problem. 

~*~Vegeta's P.O.V~*~

The woman had invited me down into these cold laboratories so I could see her progress in finding a cure to this poison. It was weird, she had grabbed my arm and dragged me down here, but it wasn't so much of her dragging me because I seemed to willingly walk next to her. All these thoughts were messing with my mind.

I looked over to her; she was wearing one of those sleeveless tops and a small skirt that you would wear out in a desert, not this place. It's much too cold for this attire. 

 "Is there…anything wrong, Vegeta?" she asked, looking up at me. I wasn't very tall next to most people, but she was a few inches shorter than me, and then you add how high up my hair is. One of the best things about my weakling fathers' genes. 

 "No," I said after a while, but then added, "Aren't you cold? It does seem a little chilly, right?" She shook her head. 

Perfect. 

And, of course, that statement was purely sarcastic. 

 "Are you okay?" she asked.

 "I think so." I said with an odd tone in my voice. I think she might have noticed the way I was talking. It was so weird that I was here getting colder by the moment and she was just standing there, not fazed in the least. I never feel the coldness in the air, to the heat, or the humidity. So why is my body overreacting now? I shook my head. 

 "What was that about?" she laughed. Nah, it was a giggle like a teenage girl. If her voice wasn't so damn piercing then I might actually find that attractive in some way. 

 "Nothing." 

 "Look, Vegeta, um…"

 "What?" I demanded as she wouldn't continue. She glared at me for about a second or two before she giggled nervously.

 "Well, I haven't exactly come up with a way to cure your condition, but I have come up with a small little devise that'll help me decipher your mind so I can tell who this mystery woman is." 

How'd I know this was going to come up again?

She smiled as she turned to her desk and pulled out a small contraption. It looked like one of those things that she put over her ears to listen to music, only somewhat more complicated. She then put it onto my head before I could stop her. 

She switched on something that caused my legs to go numb and made me fall slightly. She grabbed me around the middle and placed me so I was sitting on the desk. Next to me was another set of 'head-thingies', only they had a visor connected to it. 

Now what was she going to do with that. A rhetorical question, of course. I'm just full of sarcasm today. 

With a bright smile, Bulma put the thing on her head and flipped the visor down and then sat down next to me. She then flicked another switch, which blinded all of my senses before it felt like I passed out. 

 "Where are we?" I heard her ask and everything became lighter. I looked around. 

We were…home. 

 "At the Royal Palace on Vegeta-Sei." I told her and started to walk. Soon we arrived at two large gates. I used to train around these. 

 "You did?" Bulma asked.

 "I did what?"

 "Train here." She said. I stared at her. How was that possible?

 "You…how did you know that?" I asked. She smiled at me before she pointed at the headset. 

 "My intelligence can allow me to read your mind. But it's a one-way only thing." 

 "Oh, great." I mumbled. Then to my surprise, I saw a silhouette coming towards us from the palace. I could recognise that figure from anywhere. "Father."

 "Vegeta senior?" Bulma asked me silently. "What's going on here?"

 "A memory." I said quickly, but then groaned. I knew where this one was going. I was five when it had happened. 

 "Brat?" my father's voice boomed over the area. Turning to my right, I saw a younger version of myself walk out from behind the gate and my eyes were red and puffy like I had been crying…my mothers' death. This is just the thing I wanted a weak human to see. I should stop these sarcastic notes. 

My father approached me and hit me across the face, telling me to stop my stupidity. 

 "Why did you have to choose this memory?" I groaned to Bulma. I looked at her. She was looking at the younger version of myself with pity. Like a mother would…I really had to stop those thoughts just in case she heard them. 

But it was a normal thing for a Saiyan to learn how to created mental walls to keep their mates out of their heads during battles or something like that, so it was natural for me to start learning how now. 

 "You were so cute." I heard her giggle in her girly way again. I rolled my eyes…did she say cute? "So what's this, anyways?"

 "Me finding out that my mother just died." I said sternly. I could see the look of commiseration in her eyes just by glancing at her. 

 "Okay, then, we'll leave here." She said hurriedly. She flicked another switch on her headset and the same feeling as before rushed over me again. 

This time I came to by the sound of Nappa's unmistakeable voice. 

 "Your Highness, get up." He demanded with a chuckle. He was shaking a teen adaptation to myself and I was lying asleep in a bed. Raditz was there, too, and he was laughing. 

 "Leave him. He must be exhausted." Raditz laughed. 

Oh no, it couldn't be, right? 

 "What?" Bulma asked. 

 "Err," I shook my head. 

 "I know I was after my first." Raditz said. He and Nappa started to laugh together. "I wonder where she went…"

 "She?" Bulma asked, raising her eyebrows at me. 

 "You think she might be our queen?" Nappa asked Raditz. I was waking up very slowly. 

 "Prince Vegeta taking a mate? I'd doubt it." Raditz smirked. Just as he said that, there was a knocking on the door. He went to answer it. 

With a snicker, he pulled away from the door and a female walked in. She was about the same age as my teen self still asleep in the bed, maybe even older by sight, but I knew. She smirked and walked over to the bed. She wrapped her arms around my figure and kissed my forehead, totally ignoring the fact that my two bodyguards were still in the room. 

 "Okay, that's enough." I said to Bulma who was laughing like crazy. She wiped a tear from her eye as she faced me and smiled.

 "How old were you?" she asked with a giggle. I blushed. This was so _stupid_! 

 "Fifteen." I said with a groan.

 "And she was?"

 "Eighteen." 

 "No way." Bulma smiled. "An eighteen year old?" She started to laugh again. I rolled my eyes at her immaturity.

 "Did I not just say that?" I asked. 

I watched as the girl bent over me and bit me on the neck, on my left side. She had marked me, but that shocked me and I sat up, blowing a hole through her stomach, killing her instantly. My younger self panted with the adrenaline rush, but then a morbid look spread across my face as I realised what I had done. 

 "Prince Vegeta," Nappa started, but figured that it was better to stop. I ran my hand up my bleeding neck.

 "Kollie," I said softly, looking at the girl. 

 "You killed her." Bulma said from my side. She then grabbed me and looked at the left side of my neck where Kollie had bitten me all those years ago. A little scar could barely be seen. Ever since I started considering taking a mate I've looked at it, seeing if it had faded, like all Saiyan marks do if you're separated or become less attached from your mate. I looked at Bulma, who was looking at me with concern before I flicked the switch on her headgear rather than waiting for her to do it. 

 "Okay, why are we going through my memories if you're after information in my mind?" I asked as I saw actual colours and shapes again. 

 "I can't control where we go." Bulma said with a smile. "So where are we now?" I looked around again. My eyes widened. 

A dream. That's all that it was. 

 "Brat!" That was my father again. "Why haven't you turned into a Super Saiyan yet?"

 "I…" this version of myself started. It was about three months ago. "I'm sorry. I just can't do it." I was kneeling in front of the arrogant man. He kicked me. 

 "Get up, you're worthless. You couldn't even avenge your races' death! A third class did while you died! And now, there's another Saiyan half your age that's turned into a Super Saiyan, surpassing you easily. You don't even have a family to blame it on. It's all your fault. You're the one to blame, no one else."

 "Father, I tried really hard." I said, standing. He backhanded me across the face. 

 "And when some tramp decided to take you as her mate, you killed her, the last female Saiyan, and now, of all the stupid ideas, you're thinking of taking an _Earthling_ as your mate. You're pathetic."

 "She'd make an excellent mate, and mother." I said softly as I tried to hide my feelings. My father was always trying to put me down, even in his death. 

 "And mother." He repeated tauntingly. "You'd be lucky if you can get her to notice you. You'd have to force her to become your mate." The younger me cringed at the disappointed tone in my father's voice. 

He was right, I was pathetic. And Bulma was here to see it happen. She was watching intently. 

 "I won't have to force her. She doesn't want to be my mate anyway…"

 "She must have taste, then." 

 "What's happening?" Bulma asked me softly. 

 "It's a dream." I said. 

 "You need a life." Bulma laughed as she tried to lighten the mood. The sound of me getting hit again made her look back to the other two. 

 "You're a pathetic fool who can't even defeat a third class Saiyan!"

 "Haven't you seen enough?" I asked Bulma solemnly. She nodded her head and we changed scenery to a ruined Capsule Corp. Crap. It's that dream again. 

Bulma and I looked around. She saw herself holding our son while looking at the picture. 

 "What's this?" she asked me. Before she could see anything else, I grabbed my headset and threw it down on the ground, smashing it to pieces. "Vegeta?" she asked. 

 "Don't ever rebuild that machine again." I snapped. Bulma looked at me questioningly. 

 "What happened?"

 "That was…another dream." I said slowly before I grabbed her forearm. "But I never want to see that again. Do you understand me?" Bulma nodded her head and I let go of her. "If you wanted to know that badly then you should have mentioned it." I said with a softer tone in my voice. I saw her relax slightly.

Not knowing what I was doing, I leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips for a few seconds before I pulled away slowly. She was staring me, but I didn't take much notice as I backed away and then out of the lab.

~*~ 

End Of The Chapter

Yay! I finally put some V/B moments in it. SAP! Sorry, we read this story in English and all the characters were crying and my teacher almost looked like she was there, too, and I laughed, yelling out sap and she called me heartless. DUH! Haven't you noticed the black jacket, the gloves, and the scowl? I mean, come on. 

Interesting DBZ facts: In the English version, Vegeta is played by Brian Drummond. He also plays Zechs from Gundam Wing and Aiden from Card Captor Sakura. I can imagine him as Zechs, but not the caring Aiden. He's supposed to be more of a Dende-type voice, not a tough prince. 

Keep tuned for more.

~Jinko. 


End file.
